Rising Star
by xolgaxo593
Summary: This is the story of Edward and Bella after Breaking Dawn describing their new life in Alaska. Lots of Bella and Edward fluff and some definite love scenes! But nothing gets too graphic ; Written as close to Stephenie Meyer's writing style as possible!
1. The Beginning

**Alright guys! This story is set 14 years after Breaking Dawn. I tried to write it as close to Stephenie Meyer's writing as I could.**

**All characters(unfortunately) belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"As the sun rose over the horizon, I remembered a peculiar memory; One that had taken place exactly 14 years ago when I was getting ready to leave my human life. I remembered being in a camping tent, trying to sleep, while Edward and Jacob bickered. It seemed extremely strange that I would remember something so inconsequential in a moment so calm, that I laughed. That pulled Edward out of his reverie.

"What is it?" He asked.

I laughed again remembering Edward saying, "Jacob, would you like me to **help** you sleep?"

I laughed again, increasing Edward's frustration. However, before he could ask again I said "Nothing, I was just remembering something." He waited, then said "About…?" So I told him what I had recently recalled. He lay there silenty, all the while a smile playing at his lips. "You were awake?"

"Barely" I replied, and I laughed again. This time, Edward laughed with me.

It seemed amazing to me, how far Edward and I have come. From getting bitten by a vampire, to being chased by the Volturi because of our half vampire- half human daughter. Yet, it never ceased to tear Edward and me apart. If anything, we had become closer over the years. Renesmee was well, we had never seen her so happy so… alive. She was 13 now, but her appearance was that of a 19, perhaps 20 year old. Edward and I had been constantly worried that she would leave us too soon for Jacob, but she was always there, adoring us as we adored her. Esme and I had recently built Nessie and Jake a house a couple miles from ours, to give them privacy. Now that she had grown, Jacob didn't hold back anymore, and he pursued a romantic relationship with her. Edward and I decided, with some sadness, that Nessie was old enough to start living her own life, so we let her go live with Jacob. We had assumed that she would visit us sparingly, but she had surprised us by coming to visit us every other day, sometimes every day! It was more than I could have hoped for, and I was so happy.

I was ecstatic with my new life. Things had never gone better, and in a way, it seemed like this life was meant for me. Edward agreed with a smug smile. He didn't have to worry about hurting me anymore. And although I saw him smile a sad smile sometimes when he put his head on my chest, he never regretted my change.

"Bella?" He whispered, careful not to disturb the serene silence.

"Hmm?" I turned my head to look at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still alive over there."

I smiled a little, and stuck out my tongue at him. He reacted by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "And I suddenly felt the need to do this." And then, without a moment's hesitation, he pressed his lips to mine.

I don't think that I'll ever get used to the feel of Edward's lips against mine. Although they aren't marble hard anymore, they still shoot adrenaline down my system. Electricity floods my veins, and if my heart was still beating, it would have been flying. We didn't have to stop anymore. Well, not because of boundaries, but it got a little strange when your daughter caught you making out with your 17 year old husband. Or should I say 124. I was technically 33, but I didn't look a day older than 18. It surprised me sometimes, how It didn't make me feel uncomfortable that Edward was so much older than me, but then again, it never had. And now, now that I was finally an immortal, a vampire, we never had to stop.

But.. sadly.. after about 10 minutes, Edward pulled away. I pouted, and tried to continue the kiss, but he shook his head, smirking. "You know we'll have plenty of time to do that later, now that Renesmee no longer lives here." I smiled, remembering an added bonus to not living with your children. He smirked and said, "Now how about we go to th-" He paused as he listened to something in his head. Probably one of Alice's or Emmett's thoughts. I grimaced as I thought about what Alice could possibly have in store for me. After all, it had been a while since she took me shopping. I groaned audibly, and Edward came back to reality. He had a somewhat annoyed look on his face. And somewhat wistful. "What?" I asked him. He watched me for a while before he said, "You'll see." And picked me up and carried me to the enormous "Alice" closet, where we changed, and walked hand in hand to the Cullen house.

* * *

**So?? How was it?? Sorry this one was so short, i promise the others will be longer! Please read and review! I'll just put new chapters up that much faster :)**


	2. A Change

**Hey guys! Alright so here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**As always, All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer  
**

* * *

Chapter 2.

"What took you so long? We wanted to go hunt, but now Carlisle needs to talk to us!" Emmett was always the fun one. Always the reckless one. He made me laugh the most out of all of them just because he was simply ridiculous. Edward laughed, and Emmett's eyes narrowed. "You knew, and you let it go!" Emmett whined. Rosalie laughed behind him and said, "Emmett we can hunt **after** we talk. Calm down." So we all walked to the dining room, where I saw Alice hunched over, her face in her hands. Her expression was that of sadness, and longing. I was about to ask her what was wrong when Carlisle walked into the room.

"Good morning" He spoke, and his tone was not exactly happy.

I looked at Edward and he squeezed my hand.

"Well, I have been reviewing our situation, and have come to the conclusion that.. we have to leave. Soon. I cannot continue trying to convince the hospital that I'm 47, when I barely look 30. Besides, people have started to ask about us. It is time." He spoke with a sadness, and looked around at everyone's faces, stopping at mine. "Bella, I know that this has been your home since you moved here from Phoenix, so it will be the hardest for you, but know that we will all be there to help you if you need it." "Thanks" I whispered. I thought of all the memories I had of Forks and felt the sadness creep up, but then I realized something. Edward and I could make more memories together somewhere else. As long as we were together, that was all that mattered. Carlisle spoke again, "Of course we won't leave right away, that would attract too much attention, but we will have to leave fairly soon; Maybe in 2 or 3 days. That way we can settle into our new home. I have decided that since Bella was planning to go to college in Alaska, that we would move there. Besides, Tanya and her family are there as well." I grimaced as I remembered Tanya's beauty and thought of how I would have to find a way to get away from her. Then I remembered something. "Renesmee? Jake? I can't just leave without them." Carlisle waited, and then looked at Edward, who spoke quickly. "They're coming with us, love, don't worry. Of course they would. Renesmee couldn't possibly live without you." That somewhat consoled me, and I sighed. "Of course. I knew we would have to leave soon." And then I looked at Edward, and smiled, "Anywhere where you are, I'll be." He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

With that, Carlisle and Esme smiled warmly, got up, and walked out of the room. The others followed, continuing their daily activities. Edward and I walked slowly, and he watched me carefully. After a while, he gave up. "Bella what are you thinking? Please tell me." I thought for a moment, carefully choosing my words. I didn't want Edward to worry. "I was just thinking that I hope we don't live too close to Tanya. We wouldn't want to scare her with the amount of beds we go through in a month." I winked, and Edward burst out laughing. "But you'll never beat our record!" I heard Emmett snicker and then Rosalie distinctly slap him across the back of the head. I smiled and thought to myself, "Maybe Alaska wouldn't be so bad."

After a while of chatting with the family, Edward and I decided to go to our meadow. It had been a while since we'd been there, and we knew that we wouldn't be able to go there much longer. As if Edward could read my thoughts, he said, "Don't worry, we'll find another special place. Of course it won't replace this one, but we can find another one and make more memories." I smiled at that. I liked the idea of claiming a place as only our own. I looked at Edward, and for some reason, all of a sudden, all of my love for him rushed back to my heart. He knew the look on my face, and he grabbed me, almost forcefully, and crashed his lips to mine. "Bella," he breathed. "My Bella." Over the years, I expected my passion for him to subside at least a little bit, but surprisingly, it became even stronger. We kissed with a passion that would have made the world spin a little faster if it could. We both knew where this kiss was going, and as he brought his hands down to the bottom of my shirt, my will crumpled and I forgot about everything else than that moment. And apparently, so did he.

It was amazing, how much restraint he had had to use on our honeymoon at Isle Esme. That all seemed ridiculous now; neither of us used restraint. We let our passion overcome us as our bodies repeatedly became one. I had really enjoyed this side of Edward that he had shown me the night I became a vampire: Our first night together. I would remember that night forever. It was almost overwhelmingly perfect, the way he had lost control. He had never done that before, and I felt elated that I could now use my force on **him. **Of course, now that I was immortal, it felt a billion times better. The pleasure was unbelievable. I thought for a moment about the night I had seduced him into giving me what I wanted after he had vowed never to make love again, and smiled. But then, I was abrubtly consumed by other sensations; Extremely powerful sensations. Needless to say, I succumbed to the feeling, and greedily kissed him.

We lay there for a while, not bothering to get dressed. Who would find us here? It was our place. I snuggled closer to his warm chest and he chuckled. "It's weird now, not having you shiver anymore. I used to expect it, but now that we're the same temperature.." I silenced him with a kiss. "You don't need me to shiver to know that I'm enjoying it."

He smiled then locked his eyes with mine. "I love you, Bella. For forever." "Forever," I agreed, then sat up and started to change. He looked at me with a jokingly pained expression on his face. "Later," I murmured, and then we got up, and walked back towards the cottage to pack. Knowing Alice, she had already bought massive designer suitcases. I groaned at the thought of wasting money on even more nonessentials. Edward and I exchanged a glance; He knew what I was thinking, too.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Please review!! I don't wanna keep writing if it's not good!!**


	3. Home in Fairbanks

**Hello all! Alright well here's chapter three so you don't bite my head off. No pun intended. Enjoy!**

**(All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer)  
**

* * *

"I knew it," I sighed. "Don't be too hard on her Bella, she doesn't seem to be able to help herself." He chuckled and I shot him a half-hearted glare. "Oh please," he said, "like you could even catch me!" I growled. I was stronger and faster than him when I was a newborn, but that had been years ago, and I was still weaker than him. It was times like today that made me wish I were. I decided I wasn't mad at him, but that I wasn't going to let him off the hook either. "Really? So are you saying that you couldn't catch me?" Before he could even answer, I was out of sight. Edward caught on immediately. "I'll bet I can," he growled playfully. I decided to go hide in Nessie's old room, in her closet. Of course, it wasn't the smartest move because Edward swiftly followed my scent there. Just as he opened the door, I flew out again, but before I was even out of the door, he materialized in front of me. "You really didn't think I'd let you off that easily, did you?" I laughed nervously and tried to get away, but his vice-like arms held me there. I had nowhere to go as he backed me into the wall. I already couldn't breathe normally, and my head was definitely not clear. Suddenly, he grabbed my hips and picked me up, running towards the bedroom. "Twice in one d-day?" I managed to stutter. "Well _**I**_certainly don't see a problem with it." "Do you?" His voice was a seductive purr, and I knew that I couldn't resist him much longer. Playing my last card, I put on my most serious face, and said coolly, "I'm actually not in the mood, so if you don't mind I'd really rather-" I was suddenly on the bed, pinned beneath him. "You know, I don't really recall saying that it was up to you, love." I knew I had lost the second his lips crashed onto mine.

All our bags were packed and ready, and Edward held the plane tickets. I don't know what it is about men, but they always need to have everything in control. God forbid that you ask for your plane ticket. Edward was no different. If anything, it was worse that he was a vampire because if I tried to attain my things by force, he wouldn't let me. Stupid, strong, vampire husband. Finally, we boarded the plane. Of course Edward booked us in first class. I really think that I'm going to get spoiled, what with all this first class stuff that Edward pulls on me. As I was flipping through a magazine, I heard Edward growl in a low voice. I looked up. "That boy seems to be under a misapprehension. He thinks that he could make you his in a matter of a few short minutes." I rolled my eyes. Edward was sometimes way to overprotective. Then I smirked as I suddenly got an idea. "Well then, why don't we show him what you're really made of?" And with that I pulled his mouth to mine, and caught him in a breathtakingly passionate kiss." Then I abruptly stopped and returned to flipping through my magazine. "Well, he's certainly not confused anymore," Edward said softly. I chuckled and then saw that many pairs of human male eyes were staring at me. I groaned internally. This was going to be a _long_ plane ride.

The plane arrived in due time, though it was still slow for me. I had never really understood my family's addiction to speed, until I ran that first time as a newborn. It was exhilarating; the speed, my untiring body. I could run at full speed and instead of slowing down because of my tired muscles, I would instead speed up. I would have run to Alaska if I had the chance, but we had luggage, and it would look too inconspicuous if we disappeared so suddenly without notice, so sadly, we decided to take a plane.

As we drove through the uncrowded streets, it occurred to me that we were in a place not much different from Forks. It was overcast and cloudy, and definitely wet. I smiled softly as I remembered my first day at Forks High School. Edward caught my smile and jokingly said, "I thought you'd be used to the rain now, Bella. You've coped surprisingly well for someone who lived in a city where it would be 72 degrees F during the winter." I smiled at that; I have come a long way.

I guess I really shouldn't have been surprised at the colossal house that awaited us in Fairbanks. It was 3, maybe 4 stories high, and completely enveloped in huge pine trees. The smell was potent. I hoped that the inside of the house didn't smell like that too. I grimaced. Who _**needed**_ all that room? Then I remembered: Alice. Of course she'd need a room entirely for her clothes. "Not one, two." I gasped; I must not have realized it, but I had let my shield down. Edward chuckled then took my hand and said, "Let's go see our room." ------------ It was bigger than my room and Edward's old room put together. I sighed as I realized that there was no way around this money thing. Of course they would always spend unnecessary money. It was how they lived. Especially Alice. I looked around the room and saw the long, window. Of course Edward would want his new room to have at least something of his old room. Then, the absolutely huge blue bed caught my eye. I glared at Edward: This wasn't the first time he had bought an unnecessary bed. "Love, who said we weren't going to be using it?" I smiled faintly at the thought of that, and it consoled me to know that no matter where we went, Edward and I would always be the same. I was sure of that. As the day progressed, Alice insisted on giving me my own separate room for mine and Edward's wardrobe. I couldn't believe it, our room was already massive, what were we going to do with all the extra space in the room?! But no one could reign Alice in, everyone knew that. After she had finished explaining where everything was, and which clothes I should wear for each occasion, she proceeded to press a concealed button in my side of the wall, where all my underwear and bra's were. When she pressed it, a small compartment opened, revealing a freshly stocked pile of lingerie. If I could still blush, my cheeks would be flooding by now. It was one thing to have her put them in a suitcase without telling me; it was another for her to show them to me while smiling giddily. I glared at her, but she just pressed the button again, and the compartment disappeared from view. "So Edward will be surprised!" She laughed. "Of course," I grumbled. "Oh Bella, there's no reason for you to be so grouchy. I know about your personal life, I know about Rosalie's," She made a soft gagging sound at this. Only Alice could gag and still look graceful. "And even Esme's, though it is much harder to get her to talk about hers." I shuddered, thinking of what Rosalie and Emmett did in their spare time. Then I groaned, realizing that their room was only 2 rooms down. Alice smiled, "Don't worry, Jasper and I don't make nearly that much noise." "Alice? Eww!"

"I understand when you want to bond, but I really don't care to know about you and Jasper. It's already weird enough that you want to know about Edward and I's…. personal time together." "Oh Bella!" Alice chimed, "You'll get used to it. There are _**no**_ secrets in this family!" And with that, she glided away, only for Edward to walk into the bedroom a second later. He looked at me and then closed the door. "So…." On no, had he heard the conversation?! "How about we christen our new bedroom?" He winked and I almost fainted. Would I ever get used to Edward? He swept me into his arms and we soon landed on the bed. No. The answer was no. I never would.

* * *

**How about this one? Better or worse than the first two?! Just letting everyone know that i'm probably gonna stop writing until i get a review. Questions, comments, and suggestions are always welcome!**

**Sneak peak for next chapter: The Cullen's first day at Fairbanks High School!**


	4. A New School

**Ok guys, here is the 4th chapter! I tried to make it a little longer. Thanks for all the reviews, i really appreciate them!**

**As always, all of these amazing characters(Except for Matt) belong to Stephenie Meyer! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It seemed silly to me, after all that Edward and I had been through, that I would be tired. I thought I would miss being able to escape life in dreams and in sleep, but I didn't take into account that my life, or existence; whatever you want to call it, was so much better. As I lay there next to Edward, I tried to remember what it had been like to sleep. Drifting off in Edward's arms. I remembered the cold chill that I had gotten so used to, and the strong arms around me. No, I did not miss sleep. I felt just as content here, maybe more, in his arms without needing to worry about falling asleep. Who needed sleep? Or any of the other trivial needs that humans need. That I used to need. I got up, thinking that I might make myself useful to Alice or Esme. Edward moved, startled. "Where are you going, love?" "I need to do something. Anything to get my mind off of tomorrow." Today, I amended in my mind. I was not looking forward to repeating 10th, 11th, and 12th grade. Especially Chemistry or Calculus. I groaned, thinking about my two worst classes. "At least there's English," I praised. Edward rolled his eyes; he knew how many times I had read all of the classics. He got up off the bed. "So, what do you want to do?" he said, as he wrapped his arms around me. I thought for a moment; what could Edward and I do at 2:30 in the morning? We went into the family room, where Esme was knitting a scarf for Renesmee. Renesmee! I thought. "Edward where is-" "Shh love, she's sleeping, don't worry. We'll see her tomorrow." "When did she come in?" I asked. "And why didn't anyone tell me?" I was angry now. She was my daughter! I had the right to know! Edward looked somewhat embarrassed, and Esme looked like she was suppressing a laugh. "What?" I asked, getting annoyed now. Suddenly Emmett barged in saying, "I'm guessing she didn't want to… _**disturb**_ you." I suddenly remembered last night. "Oh," I said. I was so embarrassed. I now understood Edward's face. To change the subject, I quickly said to Esme, "Where's Alice? I wanted to ask her a question." Esme looked up smiling, "I think she's in the basement with Jasper." The basement? I didn't even know that we had a basement. "Thanks," I said, and started towards the door. "Wait," Edward cautioned. Then he gave me the ok sign. "It's safe to go in." I laughed at that, glad that we weren't interrupting anything. Before we were even down the stairs, Alice called out to me. "Bella, you have to help me, Jasper is winning!" I looked to where her voice was coming from. A ping pong table. They were playing a very competitive game. If I didn't have vampire vision, I probably wouldn't have even been able to see the ball. I smiled. I loved Alice like this, she was so adorable. "Of course," I laughed. "Watch me cream Edward." "Well we'll see about that, won't we?" Edward said, slightly offended. "Hey Bella; Edward," Jasper said. "Now Alice won't have to lose _**so**_ badly." He laughed and Alice stuck her tongue out at him. Alice was right, Jasper was way too good at Ping Pong, same as Edward. We both tried futilely to score some points, but there was no point. We were never going to win. After surrendering gracefully, Alice asked me, "So Bella, are you excited about tomorrow?!" She looked at me with an excited and semi-curious expression. Only Alice would be excited about going back to school for the hundredth time. I sighed, then looked at Edward. "As long as he's there." Edward smiled softly. "Agreed."

When morning came, I went to wake up Renesmee. I hated to go without her, but she had just finished high school, and there was no way I was going to make her go through _**that**_ again any time soon. She smiled at me as she opened her eyes. "Morning mom." She had recently taken to talking, instead of using her gift. Now, she only used it sparingly, on special occasions. "Hi Ness, how was your trip?" She laughed. "It was good when Jake wasn't complaining about how small the seats were." I laughed with her; that would be something Jacob would complain about. I sighed as I looked at the clock. "I have to leave, Ness. Sorry. She smirked, "School?" I grimaced, there was no getting past it. "Oh mom I'm sure you'll be fine. Dad says you're really smart, and now with your vampire mind I'm sure it'll be a cinch." Edward would say something like that, even if it wasn't true. "Don't worry mom, I'll be here when you get home. Don't worry, i'm not going anywhere." I smiled a little and kissed her on the cheek. She was so beautiful. "See you later… Nessie. She grimaced. No one had called her Nessie since she was 5. She didn't like it. Laughing, I went to go get my things. "What was that all about?" Edward asked, as soon as I had stepped into the bedroom. "Nothing, just saying good morning to Renesmee." He smiled; we both loved her so much. "How much time do we have?" "Just over an hour but you know, I don't really see why you would need so much time. You're already beautiful." I smirked. I could believe that now that I was just like him: an immortal. "Old habits die hard, I guess" He gave me a knowing smile as I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, and then proceeded to close the door, but he held it open. "What do you think you're doing?" "Umm.. taking a shower." It sounded more like a question, than a statement. "I might be immortal, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel dirty if I don't shower." "Well that much I know," he said, "But I meant why are you closing the door?" I stared at him, what did he mean? Then it hit me. I watched him smirk then step into the bathroom and close the door. "Now then, this is much better." I sighed contentedly as he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. I felt his fingers at the waistband of my sweatpants, and then I succumbed to my senses. Faintly, I heard the sound of the door lock. Well, at least the day was going to be a little bit better.

As the volvo pulled into the school parking lot, I recalled a memory. The first time he had driven me to school. I remembered seeing his jacket, and wondering if it smelled the same as the night before. It had. I smiled, and Edward took my hand. Walking into the school office felt pretty much the same as it had when I first moved to Forks, but now I had Edward, and he made all the difference. Suddenly, Alice jumped out of nowhere, speaking at an incredibly fast speed. "Oh my gosh Bella, we have 4 classes together! There's English Literature, Gym, European History, and Italian!" I had decided that since I was going to live forever, I might learn as many languages as possible. That way, whenever Edward and I went anywhere exotic, I would be able to speak the language as well. "Cool." Alice's excitement when down a little, but then her eyes narrowed as she looked me over. "It's the first day of school and you wear jeans and a v-neck long-sleeved shirt? Bellaaa," She whined, "You have an entire closet that I made for you, and that's all you're using?" She looked a little put-down at this and I said quickly to console her, "I promise that tomorrow you can dress me." This brightened her face instantly and she grinned. Oh God, what had I just agreed to? I turned to Edward as Alice danced away. "So do we have any classes together?" He smiled, "Yes we do. We have Chemistry, European History, and English Literature." I was overjoyed, I got to spend 4 periods **plus** lunch _and_ study hall with him! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Just then, Emmett barged into the office, joining us. "Bella! Bella guess what we have Gym and Calculus together!" I groaned. All I needed was for Emmett to do something stupid during class, but then I smiled. At least it would be two _**amusing**_ periods. I then asked Rosalie what periods we had together. It was surprising just how much better terms we were on. We were definitely friends now. We shared stories, laughed, and even went shopping together. I couldn't have been happier with how the situation had turned out. Renesmee truly had brought us together. Rosalie told me that we had Calculus and Chemistry together. I had one person in my family in each class! This definitely brightened the outlook of my day. Edward then looked at me and his lips brushed against my cheek, "Are you ready, love?" "Yes," I breathed, and took his hand firmly as we walked to English Lit together.

The second we walked in the room, all eyes turned toward us. Edward groaned, inaudible to the humans, but definitely in hearing range for me. I knew what was happening. He was hearing the thoughts of all the hormonal girls and boys in our 10th grade classroom. About 15 seconds after we sat down, a small boy with green eyes, dark brown hair, and an almond shaped mouth walked shyly over to us. He held out his hand. "Hi. You must be Isabella Cullen." "Bella," I corrected, and his mouth fell open as he heard my voice. He then turned to Edward who had a somewhat murderous expression on his face. "You're Edward Hale, right?" Edward jumped, startled. He must have forgotten that he was using Rosalie's last name this time. He didn't answer and the boy turned to me again. "Well I um.. you see i… welcome to Fairbanks High School. If you need anything, just, um, come talk to me. My name's Matt, by the way. Matt Yorkie. Matt _**Yorkie?**_ What a strange conicidence. His name even started with an M. I frowned as I thought of Mike. Before I had a chance to say anything, Edward growled and the boy, frightened, scurried away. "Edward," I chastised. "That's no way to behave on your first day of school. Imagine what the poor boy was thinking!" "I knew exactly what he was thinking, Bella." He frowned, and then pushed away the thought. "Anyway, it doesn't matter; As long as you don't have any remote interest in him." He stared at me for a second. "Edward. I don't like him. I don't even know him for crying out loud!" "You didn't know me," he sighed. I sighed too. He was right, I barely knew him when it all began. Just then, Alice threw a piece of paper at me. It was a note.

_**Shopping at the mall today after school. You're coming.**_

_**I've heard there's a great shoe shop.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alice**_

I groaned. There really was no way around her.

As the rest of the day progressed, Edward growled whenever he heard inappropriate thoughts about me, and I growled whenever a girl stared at, or tried to flirt with Edward. Other than that, he was calm throughout the entire day, kissing me whenever I needed him to, and holding me close the second he knew a girl was coming to talk to him. By the end of the day, everyone pretty much knew that the Cullen's and the Hale's were all together. They understood, perhaps even unconsciously, that we were dangerous, and antisocial. That our world didn't revolve around petty thoughts, and unimportant gossip. We were different, that's all they needed to know; and as long as I was with Edward, it didn't bother me at all.  


* * *

**So?? How was it? Please, read and review! I accept comments, suggestions, and questions!**

**I was thinking that for the next chapter, Edward, Bella, and Alice would go shopping together. Maybe a fluff scene with Edward and Bella in a changing room. Idk. Please feel free to suggest anything!**

**Next chapter will probably be up in the next 4 or 5 days. **

**Until then, thanks for reading! I love you guys!  
**


	5. Mall Madness

Hey guys! ALright Here's the next chapter!

*All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*

* * *

I thought it would never end. It was torture; The endless stares, the obsessive thoughts; I couldn't stand it anymore. I had never been so glad to get away from school in my entire life. When we got into the Volvo, I was ready to explode. Alice saw my expression and understood. "Don't worry Bella, it gets better after a while. You get used to it." Edward frowned, "You aren't really making her feel better Alice." Then he took both my hands in one of his, "Just remember that whatever happens, or whatever they say, I'll always be here." "I know," I sighed, and then he lightly pressed his lips to mine. "Anyway.. who's ready to go shopping?!" Alice seemed so excited, and for some reason I was too. Maybe she was really getting to me. Or maybe I was just so tired of today I'd wanted to do anything. Anyway, It didn't matter. At least I was leaving this place.

"Oh, Bella! Look at how adorable those shoes look on you!" I looked down. I was wearing slick black 5 ½ inch heels. In other words, a death trap. Then, I looked back up and saw Edward's face. It was priceless. He was looking at me as if it was Christmas morning. He saw my face and quickly closed his mouth. "You look beautiful, Bella. You always have." I smirked. It was nice to know that he wanted me. I had always worried so much during my human life that he didn't, that it was extremely refreshing to have him act this way now. "Alice there is no way I'm getting these shoes, and if you think I am, you're obviously delusional." She grimaced, "I'll pick something worse out Bella, God help me I will." I stared at her, frowning. I wouldn't bet against Alice. Ever. "Come on, Bella, you're getting them." And with that, Edward took the shoes and walked to the cash register.

I thought we were finally finishing the shopping spree, when Alice saw Victoria's Secret. "Oh. My. God. Bella, we just _**have**_ to go in. Please??" I groaned, "Fine! But this is the **last** store Alice, or I'm_ never_ going shopping with you again." "Yay! Come on, hurry up!" I skulked into the store, Edward holding my hand. By the time I had caught up with her, she already had several things in her hands. Several lacy things. "Okay Bella! The dressing room is over there! I'll be along in a couple of minutes." She handed me the things, and I put on my best martyred expression as I walked to the dressing room. I had just finished trying on the first article, when I heard a knock. "Alright, you can come in, but it's not pretty." I heard the door open, and almost jumped out of my skin. "Edward! Get out of here! This is a girl's dressing room, what are you _**doing**_ in here?!" "Well I should think it was fairly obvious, Bella. I'm here to give you consult on the….ensembles. I have to say, you look absolutely stunning in red." If I could have blushed, I would have been burning red right then. It was definitely something Edward would say to me. "Look Edward, I don't really feel comfortable with you being in here. Besides, you're not even supposed to be seeing them yet! Can you please get Alice?" He took a step towards me. "Alice is indisposed at the moment." Another step. I started hyperventilating. "Is something the matter Bella?" "Um.. well.. i.." I gulped. "No." He looked down, then looked up at me again through his eyelashes. His eyes were scorching, and a smug smile was on his lips. "I thought so." And with that, his lips were on mine. As always, electricity flooded my veins, and my head was suddenly very unclear. I was about to completely lose control and grab him when Edward abruptly stopped. I stared at him and proceeded to kiss him again, but he just smirked and backed away. "We wouldn't want to have to explain this to the sales attendant, would we?" And with that, he disappeared. He knew what he was doing: what he did to me, and I knew that it wasn't personal, but it still made me angry just the same. Needless to say, I skulked for the rest of the shopping trip. When I walked out of the dressing room, Alice whisked me out of the store and we walked swiftly to the car. I should've been more careful because I barely thought it would've counted as human speed, but Alice's eyes were open. I had just gotten into the car when I noticed something. "Hey Alice where's-" "He got a call from Jasper and Emmett: They want to go hunting." Inside, I was fuming. Did he really leave because he knew that I was going to yell at him? Or was there some other reason? Suddenly, a feeling of panic overtook me. Alice saw my expression, and quickly responded before I would get a chance to freak out. "Relax Bella, nothing's wrong." "Then why won't you tell me?" I countered. She rolled her eyes and said "Just relax Bella." Then she smiled slightly and I knew that there was no danger of anything. But Edward had to pay for his mistake. As we rode home, a plan devised in my head. I was going to get him back, and I was going to get him back good.

* * *

..... pleasee don't bite my head off if you don't like it. It would have been longer but i'm really busy right now because my musical is showing this week. I promise i'll resume writing as soon as it finishes, and they'll be longer and better!

Hope you liked it! Remember, feel free to reivew, comment, make suggestions, advice... etc.

Until next chapter Twifans!!


	6. Payback

**Hey guys! Here it is! Chapter 6! yay! lol. alright well i hope you like it!**

***All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*

* * *

**

Alice knew the second I had made up my mind. Of course, I didn't realize it until she started laughing. "Good luck with that Bella. Come on, you know he'll catch on, don't you?" I grimaced, I had forgotten about how Edward could read other people's minds. Then I got an idea. "Alice can't you just block him out like you did at graduation. But don't make it so obvious, think of... just think of something that wont make him suspicious!" Alice rolled her eyes and stared me down. I was beginning to get a little worried about her not looking at the road, when she turned back suddenly. "Ok Bella, but if he flips out this is all on you. And just so you know, he's already expecting you to do something reckless. Please don't do anything** too** stupid." This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. He started it so he was going to pay, and I knew exactly how to make that happen.

"Alice?" I asked, "How much time do I have until he gets here?" She looked at her watch then said, "You have about 7 hours." Venom burned in my mouth; He was so chicken he wasn't even planning on coming back tonight!" He'd be here at 2 in the morning! I would make sure he would pay. I got to work right away, running swiftly to my closet. I opened the secret compartment and picked out the most revealing and scanty outfit I could find. Alice being Alice, it wasn't that difficult. Then I packed a bag with another pair of clothes, my wallet and cell phone, and my toiletries bag which ultimately, I would not really need seeing as I was not human. Before I left I checked quickly to make sure Edward wasn't hiding in the house from me, and, disappointed, I ran out of the house. As I was running, I heard Alice sing out, "Good luck Bella! I hope he doesn't kill anyone!" I laughed harshly at the irony. If anything,** he** would be the one to get killed. In the back of my mind I guess I knew that this was a stupid reason to get angry, but maybe it wasn't just about this. Maybe I was getting back at him for all the times he had teased and taunted me with his stupid boundaries when I was human; All the times that he stopped me. I knew that it wasn't his fault, that he was just trying to protect me, but I couldn't let it go for some reason. So I put it out of my mind, and drove to the airport. Time for a visit to Forks.

As I was nearing my old home, I suddenly realized that my plan was never going to work if I still looked 18. I would have to make some adjustments. I didn't think I had brought any makeup, but when I opened my toiletries bag I found a note inside of a small silver bag.

"**Thought you might need these.**

**Love, Alice.**

**P.S. I want them back."**

I couldn't help but laugh at this; it was just so typically Alice. I parked the car a few blocks away, and took out the mirror. As I took it out, I realized writing on the back. Instructions. I laughed again as I realized I would have had no idea how to do this otherwise.

When I finished I smiled a smug smile. I hadn't done too bad, thanks to Alice's instructions. I looked in the mirror again. I really did look older! There was less of the young prominent features showing, and more emphasis on the wrinkles in my face. I grimaced, as I realized I would have to put contacts on again. I searched, and again found the contacts in the bag. Thank you Alice. Then, when I was finished, I realized I couldn't put this off for much longer, so I parked in front of the house I knew so well, and knocked on the door. "Bella?" Charlie asked, wonder in his tone. Probably due to the fact that I barely remained in contact with him, and the late hour. But I knew he would not have been sleeping. I vaguely recalled Jasper saying that there would be a game on tonight. A long one, too. I instantly felt bad. I had tried so hard to keep distance between Charlie and I while trying not to hurt him too much, but I realized that it hadn't worked at all. He must've still been angry over my sad attempt at explaining to him why we were moving so far away, so suddenly. Of course, Charlie knew that we weren't... normal. But that didn't stop him from wondering. However, I knew that I couldn't risk telling him the truth, so I stopped thinking of it and responded with my best smile. "Hi Dad! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" He warmed up to me instantly. "Oh Bells, I've missed you too!" As soon as he had uttered those words, Sue Clearwater came up behind me and greeted me with a smile. They had gotten married 2 years after I had been changed, and I was so happy for the both of them, especially Charlie. He had been through so much; it was nice to know someone was taking care of him. "Hi Sue," I said to her, "It's nice to see you. How are Seth and Leah?" She smiled and rolled her eyes jokingly. "Oh you know, they're always running around, who knows **where **they're at now." I laughed, as I thought of Seth and how much I liked him. Leah... well she had gotten past her aversion to me, but we weren't exactly friends. It had changed with Sue, though. We had become friends, despite both our backgrounds. "Well come in Bells," Charlie said. "Your room is always open, you know that." He smiled then looked past me. "Did Edward come?" "No dad," I replied, "It's just me this time." His smile widened. Although Edward and him were definitely on better terms, there was still that son-in-law-stealing-your-daughter thing going around, but I let it pass. As far as Charlie was concerned, that was all that Edward did. "So how long are you staying Bella?" Sue asked. "Oh not long," I responded, "I gotta get back to work. I just wanted to stop by and say hi." Charlie's smile dimmed a little, but he said, "That's alright Bells, I'm just glad you thought of your dad. Now we'll leave you to yourself. If you need anything, just call out." "Thanks Dad," I replied, "You too Sue." Then I walked upstairs, preparing myself.

It looked just as I remembered, even through my faint human memories. The wooden floors, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the windows. Even the light blue walls, though time had faded them. I looked at my clock, alarmed. I only had 3 hours left. I looked around, and swiftly jumped out the window. Now the fun would really begin. As I took out my phone, I found the number I had thought I'd never have to use, and dialed it. "Hello?" Responded a dulled voice. He was obviously very bored at the moment. "Hi Mike, it's Bella. Bella Sw-Cullen. Remember me?" The tone of his voice instantly changed to excited. "Bella? Wow, Bella! I never thought I'd hear from you again! Oh how are you? What are you doing now?" His words were coming out so fast and jumbled I could barely make out what he was saying. "Nothing really Mike, I just wanted to come see you!" He was overjoyed; I didn't think I'd ever seen him that happy, even when Edward had left. I grimaced as I remembered the pain, but quickly pushed that aside. Before I could say anything else, though, he asked me something. "Bella, why are you actually here? Is everything ok with... Edward?" I was shocked, I didn't think that Mike would actually care, but he sounded sincerely worried about me. I put on my best nonchalant voice and said, "Not really. We've been having a tough time and I needed to get away. I needed to be with **you**." He didn't respond, and I remembered something I should have remembered much earlier, "But you know, it's okay, I mean if Jessica doesn't wa-" He cut me off. "Bella, Jessica and I broke up ages ago. I'm…" He took a deep breath. "I'm single now." I smiled slightly, then instantly stopped. I felt cruel. I knew that I wasn't actually planning on doing something with Mike, but Edward wouldn't know that, so I continued with the plan. "So? What do you say we meet up at the Coroner's Club on Greenwich Street?" He responded almost instantly. "Of course, I'll meet you there. Bye Bella!" And with that, he hung up, clearly eager to see me. Now, I knew I had to do this carefully. I didn't actually want to end up doing something with Mike, bleh! I had to time it perfectly. I decided that if I wanted to make Edward go crazy with jealousy, I would have to at least sacrifice something. With that in mind, I walked slowly down the street, stopping at the car to take off my civilian clothes, revealing the lacy monstrosity underneath. It would take me about an hour to get there if I walked.

When I got to the club, I vaguely remembered going there once with Alice. She had insisted that I needed a girls night out before I got married, because then I could never do it again. I laughed harshly. Alice had no problem whatsoever doing what **she** wanted. When I arrived, Mike was already there. Waiting eagerly; bouncing up and down impatiently. He had definitely changed. His hair was darker, his face no longer baby-faced. But he was also heavier. Not enough to make an extreme difference, but still, it was there. As soon as I walked in, his jaw dropped. "Bella…wow. You look…so great." I smiled at him and put on my best seductive voice. "Thanks Mike, you don't look to bad either." As if it was even possible, his jaw dropped even farther. He stammered as he spoke the next sentence. "So do you uh, do you wanna um… do you wanna dance?" I giggled a little. His personality certainly hadn't changed. "Of course," I replied, and winked at him. He was a horrible dancer. If I had still been human, my foot would have been aching. After stepping on my feet about 50 times, we sat down. I looked at my watch, 5 minutes. I knew it was time to go in for the kill. I spoke with a seductive purr as I said, "You know Mike, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of doing this." I sat down on his lap and stared him deep in the eyes, his expression incredulous. I started to bed down, almost painfully slow. Closer and closer until I heard it. Right as the double doors to the club burst open, I touch my lips lightly to his, almost gagging. A few seconds later, I turned around to a fierce growling, and saw Mike's eyes fill with terror. I turned slowly to look at Edward. His eyes were pitch black, his archangel's face furious, and at that one moment, I was truly afraid of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So?? Did you guys like it?! Sorry for the cliffhanger. It just seemed like a good way to end it. haha. Don't be too mad, i promise to try and make next chapter really good. haha. As always, please read and review! Don't be afraid to comment, make suggestions, ask question, etc.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Reunion

**Alright now i know some of you didn't particularly like what Bella did in the last chapter so i'm sorry :( **

**But i tried to kinda make up for it in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

***All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer***

* * *

I didn't know what else to do but just stare at him. And then, before I could think anything else, I was out of the club and Edward was running with me, taking me somewhere. I was too afraid to look at his face, so I kept my eyes shut and my body scrunched up. Somewhere in my mind, this reminded me of the day I had purposefully disobeyed Edward, and gone to see Jacob. Afterwards, a shiny silver Volvo appeared out of nowhere, and being the chicken that I was, I pulled straight into Angela's house without stopping.

I must not have realized that we had stopped because Edward said quietly in a voice full of anguish and rage, "Bella, open your eyes." I kept them shut. I didn't want him to yell at me. I had been so stupid! I realized it now, the stupidity of what I had done: I had overreacted. It was almost like the time that Edward flew into a rage because I went to visit Jacob. "Bella, please." He whispered, and the anger was gone. There was only anguish. I could tell he was inches from my face and I couldn't keep it up anymore. I opened my eyes and looked at him; His beautiful features were distorted in pain. I reached out to touch his face, but then he set me on the grass. We were in our meadow. As soon as I had sat down, his anger returned. "Bella how could you be so irresponsible? I knew you would be angry but this was too much! I expected more of you. Did you know- could you even **_imagine_** what Mike was thinking?" He growled. I couldn't bear this; him yelling at me, it was too much. I knew I deserved it but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. He suddenly came closer. "Bella, why? Have I done something wrong? Are you upset with me? Is it something more than this?" I scowled and looked away. Of course he would blame himself for something I had done. Then the dry chokes came. I almost wished that I could cry because even that sounded better than this. Then, as quickly as it had come, his anger vanished and he swept me into his arms, rocking me back and forth. "Bella, Bella, shhh. It's ok. I'm sorry I yelled at you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest; I was so ashamed. After a while I knew I had to respond, and I looked up. "No Edward, you haven't done anything wrong. Please, **please **don't try to blame yourself, it'll only make me feel worse." I looked down again, and he brought my chin up with his fingers. "Bella, please promise me that you won't do anything like that again. You scared me half to death, and you know how hard that is to do." He smiled slightly, and I knew that all was or soon would be forgiven. I apologized anyway, to make sure he knew that I was actually sorry. "I'm so sorry Edward, I promise I won't do it again. I don't know what happened I just-" And then he silenced me with a kiss. I didn't think I'd ever be so happy to have his lips upon mine, but in that moment, I was. It was so much sweeter than anything I remembered. Sweet, but still passionate. I held him tighter, and he responded, deepening the kiss. Just as I thought he would stop, he suddenly pinned me to the ground. His eyes were black fire. He spoke in the same tone I had used while trying to seduce Mike, only this was real, and full of unspoken passion. "You know, Bella," he said playfully, taking a strand of my hair and lazily tracing it down my shoulders. "If you wanted to wear this," he gestured to my outfit, "you only needed to tell me." However, before I could come up with a response, his lips molded to mine. Fire burned underneath my skin wherever he touched me, and since he had left, I felt whole again. It seemed silly that I would have missed him so much after such a short period of time, but I did. "Bella," he breathed. "Yes?" I managed to respond, probably incoherently. He smirked and said, "Please don't tease me like that ever again. I don't think I could bear to see you kissing another guy ever again." I responded by looking him in the eyes and saying "I wouldn't want to be with any guy but you." He surrendered with another kiss, and lowered his body onto mine, putting his weight on me. He spoke again, this time staring into my eyes: into the depths of my soul. "You see Bella, I am essentially a very selfish creature. I want you all to myself." I knew where this was going, and with one last teasing remark, I whispered almost inaudibly, "Prove it." It was then as we became one, that I shuddered. It was a shudder full of happiness, of ecstasy. I knew I would never do something so stupid again; Not when I had Edward to love and cherish me for all eternity.

As we looked at the stars, dimmed by the cloudy skies, I felt the first droplets of rain hit my cheek. Edward brushed them away with his lips, but more followed. I started to laugh. Edward looked at me, incredulous. He knew how much I hated the rain, but strangely, at this moment, it didn't bother me: Not at all. I smiled and thought for a second, then said to him, "Race you back to my house!" I began to run, but wasn't very far when he caught up to me and scooped me in his arms, still running. "Oh no you don't Bella, you ran away from me once, and I'm not letting you do it again. You're going to stay right here. Remember, i'm nothing if not throrough." I fought back a giggle. It was funny to me how I never tired of Edward and his tricks. He never failed to surprise me. He knew I hated surprises but this was different. This… this was Edward, and I loved him all the more for it.

As we lay there, in my bed, together, we listened to the sounds of Charlie snoring, while whispering quietly. It was just like before when he would come over every night and sing me to sleep. Only now I didn't have to sleep, and I could spend all night with him, not missing anything. Every now and then I would hear his voice singing the melody of my lullaby, softly. When Renesmee was still little, he had sung her the same song, and to watch them, amazed me. I had never understood why Edward was fascinated by watching me sleep, but now I knew. She looked so peaceful, so happy, that I could stay and watch her forever, and never wake her up. Of course, she grew older, and got tired of Edward standing by her as she slept, so he slowly stopped, sulking all the time. I was happy, though. Not needing to sleep. I had thought that Edward and I would run out of things to say to each other, with all the extra time we would have, but we didn't. If anything, we understood each other even more than before. He didn't need me to put down my shield anymore because almost all of the time he knew what I was thinking, without having me say anything at all. I looked at him, and smiled. "Edward?" I asked, an idea forming in my mind. "Hmm?" He looked at me. I met his gaze and asked slowly, "Do you think that we could go back to Isle Esme sometime?" He looked at me, an awed expression on his face, and then smiled a brilliant smile.

'Oh Bella. Of course we can! I'll ask Carlisle, although I'm almost positive that he'll say yes." Then, he kissed me on the forehead, all the while whispering "Bella, my Bella. I love you so much." I was about to say something, when a thought popped into my head. I giggled quietly. "What is it?" He asked. "You know.." I replied, "We didn't really get to finish our honeymoon." He smiled again, saying "That's right. It was cut short by your little "nudger."" I laughed, remembering his expression when I had told him what I first called Renesmee. I looked at him questioningly. "How long do you think we'll be able to stay, with school and all that?" He smiled again and wound his arms around my waist. "Bella, love, we have all the time in the world."

* * *

**Alright i hope i didn't do too bad. For those who didn't like last chapter, how was this one?**

**Please read and review!**

**Oh and btw. i'm letting you know now that they won't be going to Isle Esme for a while. Some stuff is gonna happen first.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. A Surprise

**Yay! i finished more chapters! haha. hope you guys like this one as well!**

***all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*  
**

* * *

Edward had to leave in the morning, so that Charlie wouldn't suspect anything, but he assured me that he'd come back as soon as he could. Of course, he was back as soon as he said he would be, knocking at the door. "Edward!" I sang as i opened the door, and threw myself into his arms. "Why, hello." He replied, ruffling my hair with his hands and mesmerizing me with his beautiful smile. He bent down and was about to press his lips to mine when Charlie bounded down the stairs. "Edward?" He asked, confused. Then he saw me standing there and understanding flooded his face. "Oh right. Hey listen, Sue and I are going to Billy's house. It's his turn for fish fry tonight." he grinned. Then he looked at me and Edward, "So how long are you two planning on staying? You can come if you want to." I looked at Edward and he shook his head. I spoke, looking back to Charlie. "Sorry dad, we both gotta get back to work." The story I had told Charlie was that Edward had gotten a really good job offer as a doctor in Fairbanks, and that I had found work as an English teacher in the local high school there. When I had told Charlie that he had smiled genuinely stating, "like your mother, huh?" I couldn't help but feel a little guilty at all the lying we had to do, but we couldn't just tell Charlie we were doing high school all over again, could we? So that's what we decided to tell him in the end, even though I wasn't exactly happy about it. "So soon?" Charlie asked, bringing me back to the present. He was frowning, probably due to suspicion at why I had only stayed for a night. I spoke again, "Yeah dad, I'm sorry. I just wanted to come home for a day. I missed you." That thawed him out a little. "Aw Bells. Well come back soon. I know I'm not much fun but it really is good to see you, now that you live so far away. You know that Sue and I are always happy for you to come home, right?" I knew he would feel like this. "Of course dad! Edward and I both know that!" Edward smiled and nodded to emphasize the point. "So how's my Nessie?" Charlie asked. " Is she still shooting up like a beanstalk?" Edward and I shared a quick glance at each other, and then looked back at Charlie. We both knew that Renesmee had stopped maturing a couple years ago. "No dad," I finally said. "I think she's finally slowing down." I was proud of myself; it was a fairly normal answer. Charlie smiled again, and then looked at his watch. "Well kids, Sue and I better get going, we don't want to be late." He gave me a hug and then shivered. "Geez Bells, you sure are cold. How cold do you keep it at home?" He looked at me, a spark of concern in his eyes. I laughed to ease the tension and Charlie took that as a response. He shook Edward's hand and I could tell that he felt the same temperature because recognition flashed across his face. Then he said goodbye to Edward and I, and walked out, Sue coming out from the kitchen behind him. She smiled at me. "It was nice to see you Bella… Edward." Then, they left, and Edward and I were at my house, standing in the hallway, all alone. "Umm…" I started to say, but Edward cut me off, clearly listening to something in his head. "Hmm" he said to himself. Then he took my hand and led me upstairs saying, "Come on, get your things. We better get going, Alice has something planned for the family."

And with that, he helped me pack my things, and we drove to the airport, back to Fairbanks: back home.

As soon as we got off the plane, we saw Alice there, waiting impatiently for us. "Come **on** you two. Hurry up!" Jasper was there, with Emmett. But Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were nowhere to be seen. Personally, I thought that it was kind of silly that half of the family had to come to the airport when you were gone for less than a day, but then again they were the Cullens. Sometimes I could never understand any of them. Alice spoke again, this time her voice was more annoying than the last. I loved Alice, but sometimes she was just too… pushy. "Come on, Bella, let's **go**!" Edward stared at her and rolled his eyes. He obviously heard what she was thinking. I was instantly annoyed. "Edward, what is it?" I whispered to him as soon as we were in the car. Unfortunately, I must not have spoken quietly enough because Emmett heard, and told on me. "Alice. Bella's trying to get information out of Edward, it's not fair!" I turned around to glare at Emmett, only to find Alice staring daggers at Edward. "Don't you dare tell her anything! I want it to be a surprise." Edward sighed. "Alright Alice, I'll indulge your whims, but I really don't see why it matters so much." I groaned. If Edward wouldn't tell me, no one would. Emmett looked at me carefully, then said, "You really haven't changed much, have you? I at least expected a change in your personality over the years, but you're still the stubborn girl i've known since Edward first started stalking you." Edward playfully punched Emmett in the arm, and Jasper smirked. They obviously hadn't gotten over that. Well, at least Emmett had calmed down a little with the sexual innuendo, especially around other people. I realized that I had thought that too soon because suddenly Emmett mentioned, "Well not totally the same. You've changed Edward. I mean, at least he isn't so grouchy now that he's finally getting some." This time Edward's punch wasn't so playful. I of course, turned my head away while Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter at his joke. I was **so** glad that I couldn't blush anymore because that added to my embarrassment even more. Alice just rolled her eyes and I was glad that Alice didn't find Emmett's jokes so amusing. The rest of the car ride was pretty much calm, besides Emmett snickering whenever he thought of something particularly nasty to say, and then Edward glaring at him.

I realized too late that we weren't heading toward the house. I was about to ask Alice where we were going, when she pulled into an obviously deserted road. There were ferns and other plants covering almost the entire ground, and the path was barely visible. "Come on!" She sang, as she hopped out of the car, and took my hand. We walked for 10, maybe 15 minutes. I really didn't see why we couldn't just have run, but Alice wanted to walk, and there was no stopping her. Just when I was about to accuse Alice of trying to abduct me, we reached a clearing. In the middle of the clearing next to a pair of absolutely huge green trees, were Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. Rosalie and Esme lay down in lawn chairs sparkling in the midday sun that shot down on their skin, and Carlisle was sitting in another chair with his legs propped up on a tree stump, reading a book. They were all, however, over a large picnic blanket. On top of the blanket were a variety of things but before I had a chance to identify them all, Alice shoved something into my arms, and started leading me somewhere. When we stopped walking, I looked down. "A bikini?" I asked, skeptical. "It's for the sun, Bella." She said, obviously annoyed that I wasn't as excited about this as she was. When we had both finished changing, we walked back to the clearing and found two more lawn chairs waiting for us. I sat down reaching into my bag for a book, but someone grabbed my wrist. Edward was there staring at me. I watched as his eyes slid up and down my body, taking in my barely clothed form. Damn, Alice. This was so embarrassing to have other people watch. "Not today, Bella." He spoke slowly. "Alice planned other things for us to do." I looked over at Alice, and saw her taking board games out of a large bag. I groaned, thinking of what I would have to endure; Emmett and Jasper always cheated, then fought when they thought other people weren't being fair. I was about to beg her to do something else when Esme asked me, "Bella, honey, how was Forks? Did you get to see Charlie?" Everyone snickered; they obviously knew what I had done. Even though i was completely embarrassed, I promised myself not to let it get to me, and answered in as nonchalant a voice as I could manage. "Yeah. It was great. I wish I could go visit him more, though. He can be so much fun sometimes." Esme and Carlisle smiled sympathetically at me. They knew how much I missed Forks. Then, knowing Alice was waiting for a response from me, I said "Fine. But I get to pick the game." Alice sobered instantly, and was about to complain when we all heard a shriek. "EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed a split second later. "WHAT IS THIS?" Emmett, beside her, was roaring with laughter. I didn't realize what was going on until I saw that there were dozens of frogs inside of a big red bag that Rosalie had just opened. "EMMETT!" She screamed again. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Emmett just kept on laughing, and then Rosalie spoke again, in a voice so calm that it was deadly. "Fix this. Now. Or you **will** regret it." And with that, she got up and walked away. Everyone sat there for a moment, silently. Then, almost at the same exact time, we all started laughing. As soon as we could manage to stop laughing, Jasper spoke. "Emmett, man, you better go talk to her. She's pissed." Emmett stopped laughing, got up, and frowned. He was obviously scared of what was going to happen to him when he found Rosalie. Then, putting on a brave face, he tried to smirk at both Jasper and Edward, and marched after Rosalie. I looked at Edward. "When do you think he'll be back? Edward snickered. "Not for a while." Then he spoke again, finding a loose strand of hair and putting it behind my ear. "Why don't we go home now, and see Renesmee. Jake's here, you know." I was instantly excited. I hadn't seen Jacob in a while, not since he and Nessie had come back from a vacation to Sicily. I fought back a gag when I remembered what I had seen Alice packing for her. It was much the same as when Edward and I went on our honeymoon, but still. She was my daughter, and I couldn't bear to think of her and Jacob in that way; At least not yet. I was sure I would be able to handle it in a couple decades. I looked at Edward, smiling. "Let's go!" He grinned back at me and we said our goodbyes to the rest of our family. Then he took my hand, and started to lead me back to the car. When we were out of sight, he picked me up, and ran with me that way until suddenly he stopped and pushed me against a tree. I felt it quiver with the force put on it. Edward stared at me, his eyes darkening noticeably. "You know, Bella.. I never got a chance to tell you how much I like this bikini on you, although…" Before he could finish the sentence however, the top half of my bathing suit fell to the forest floor in shreds. "Edward!" I chastised. "That was a gift! Alice is going to kill me." He just looked at me. He cocked his head to the side, as if trying to figure out something, and then he shook his head, finally deciding something. And then, without a moment's hesitation, he picked me up again. This time, he ran much faster.

* * *

**Alright, so i tried to make this one a little lighter, a little funnier. how did i do?**

**Please read and review!**

**Don't be afraid to comment, make suggestions, ask questions, etc.**

**I promise i won't be mad! :P  
**

**Anyway i had a question for all of you reading this fanfic. Should i continue writing or should i just drop it cause i've done really bad?**

**Until next chapter hopefully! Depending on the reviews i get. haha.  
**


	9. The Pavilion

**Here it is! Chapter 9 of Rising Star! Enjoy!**

***All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*

* * *

**

"Jake!" I yelled excitedly, as I heard the familiar husky voice from the other room. It suddenly got quiet, and I burst in the room, and flew right into Jake's arms, startling Renesmee who was sitting next to Esme, reviewing her design of restoration for an old house built in the 1700's. "Hey Bella!" Jacob laughed, obviously surprised by my enthusiasm. "It's nice to see you, stranger." He joked. I realized I hadn't seen him in quite a long time, and hugged him tighter. It seemed strange, after all we'd been through, that Jacob and I would remain best friends. Of course, when I was still human, there lay the conflict of me having to choose between Edward and Jacob. I knew, of course, whom I would choose to be with, but when I had chosen Edward, it was Jacob that made me realize that a part of me truly loved him. Although he had imprinted on Renesmee and his love for me extinguished, our love for each other as **friends** had not changed a bit. Of course he was still the annoying, slightly insane, massive, absolutely crazy boy that I had really gotten to know when Edward left. Now, as If I hadn't already gotten everything I wanted, I got to keep my best friend, and not have to deal with all other complications. This setup was truly perfect, because Nessie and I could both love him. Of course, our loves were different though. Now that Nessie was older, she could love him as a man, and I could love him as the brother I had always hoped for. I couldn't be more grateful, and at that moment, I felt completely blissful, and I hugged him tighter. Now I was with **all** my family.

It was 3:45 in the morning, and any normal human would be exhausted. I, on the other hand, was helping Esme, Alice, and Rosalie rearrange all of the furniture in the house. Alice of course, needed perfection, so we were spending even more time than usual on each room. We'd started at 1 and we still had 6 rooms to go. You would think that with vampire speed, something so simple as rearranging would take no time at all, but when your sister was a control freak, and your mother in law was a designer, rearranging took on a whole new meaning. I had never worried too much about home furnishing – that was Renee's Job – so naturally, I was in no mood to do this. But every time that I would try to leave, something else came up. It was really beginning to get annoying, so I devised a plan.

"Esme?" I called. "I'm going to go check the basement – I think I saw the perfect throw for the couch down there."

"All right dear!" She replied.

Alice on the other hand, I couldn't fool. "Don't even think about it Bella! We still have loads of work to do!" And with that, she was at my side again, pulling my hand to another room. I groaned; this would **never** end.

We proceeded like this for a couple more hours, and just before I could completely lose control and scream at Alice, Edward walked into the room with a smug smile on his face. He saw my expression and burst into laughter. After Esme had finished scolding him for being so loud when there might be people sleeping nearby, Edward turned to Alice and said, "Alright Alice. I think you've tortured Bella enough. Can I borrow her, please?" Instantly, Alice began to pout.

"But we were just having fun!" She turned to me. "Right Bella?"

I grimaced, and glared at Edward. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Come on Bella. We'll be back later." And with that, he took my hand and we walked upstairs to our room. As soon as we got there, I fell face first onto the bed and refused to get up.

"Bella?" Edward called from the other side of the room.

I let out a few jumbled words and he chuckled.

A few seconds later, he spoke again. This time his voice was much closer. "Bella look at me." I picked my head up, and sat cross-legged. As soon as my eyes looked up to his, his lips were against mine. Moving softly, but eagerly. This kiss, although the same as many others, was different. I could tell that it would only stay a kiss, and strangely, that didn't bother me. Although a couple minutes later he ended the kiss, his arms never left my face, and his lips never left my skin. His nose skimmed a circuit from the bottom of my ear, to the edge of my jaw, and back again. When he had done this a total of 6 times, he spoke again. "Bella," he proceeded cautiously. "What would you say if I were to give you our anniversary present… early?" I stared at him. Our anniversary wasn't for 4 months! He understood my facial expression. "I know, Bella. But what if I promise that this will be the only thing I get you?"

I tried to speak. "But I – why now?"

Edward smiled faintly. "I guess I just couldn't wait to show you." He took a strand of my hair and put it back into place behind my ear. "Shall we?" He murmured

I sighed. I would have to see it sooner or later. We got up and he immediately turned to me. "Bella? I want you to close your eyes." I stared at him wordlessly. Then I immediately turned suspicious. What kind of a surprise was Edward planning? He nodded encouragingly, and I let my eyelids shut. Then, I felt him place me on his back, and start running. We had been running for at least 5 minutes when Edward came to a complete stop and gently slid me off his back. Then he took both my hands in one of his. "Open your eyes, love." I looked around, and the sight almost brought tears in my eyes. We were undoubtedly in a very deep part of the forest. Trees greener than the grass itself, encircled us, dew clinging to their leaves, and right in front of my eyes was a small waterfall leading into a pool of clear blue water the size of a small pond. Rocks were placed expertly around the edge of the water, and a few feet away lay a somewhat large pavilion made of soft blue netting. Inside, candles were set on a small table. That was as far as I could see. I gazed at Edward, not knowing what to say. Finally, I managed to whisper hoarsely, "Can we go in?"

Edward let out a soft chuckle. "Of course, love." He took my hand, and motioned forward with his free hand. I began to walk, lifting the silk-like netting, revealing a gap in the fabric supposed to be the entrance. I walked in, past the table, to the next area. An absolutely huge bed the same color as the netting, lay there before me. On the bed were silk pillows and a small wrapped box. I turned around and glared at Edward. He hadn't said anything about buying anything. He shook his head, knowing what I was thinking. "Another hand me down." He responded to my thought.

I picked up the box with my free hand, and lifted the lid. Inside lay a small portrait. I looked carefully at the picture, and saw, to my astonishment, a picture of Edward. I looked closer, and was shocked to see that the Edward in the picture had bright emerald green eyes. The shock was instantly replaced by awe, and left me speechless. Even looking at human Edward, it was impossible to deny that he was beautiful; still a replica of the Greek god Adonis. I glanced at Edward, only to find him carefully studying my expression. I lifted my shield and reviewed my thought process. Edward smiled faintly, and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Do you like it?" He whispered. "I can always put it back if you don't, you know."

I looked at him, still speechless. Then I spoke slowly. Attempting to add a joking tone to hide the powerful love that I felt for him in my heart at that moment.

"Edward…" I spoke. "Why.. Why didn't you show me this before? I asked what you looked like, but you-" He stopped me, then looked at the ground, and began to pace. "Edward?" I began, but he interrupted me, looking faintly embarrassed.

"Bella," he spoke softly. "You see, you met me when I was an immortal. When I was already beautiful without fault. I was not the same as a human. I had many faults in my physical appearance; I cannot deny that. I also cannot that some of the faults of my personality came with me into immortality."

I watched silently, as he struggled with the words. It struck me as funny, how only Edward would or even could think that I would not have loved him, immortal or not. I let out a barely audible giggle. Edward heard it and he looked at me, his eyes careful again.

"No Edward," I began, afraid that he might have misinterpreted the laugh. "It's just… do you really believe that I wouldn't have loved you if… if you weren't flawless? If you weren't.. perfect?"

He spoke slowly. "Wouldn't you?"

"No Edward!" I chastised him. "You are, and will always be the most perfect thing in my world. It would have been the same if you were human. The reason I laughed was because… well… I was a human when you fell in love with me. I had flaws. I still have many."

Suddenly, he was right next to me, his arms around me, whispering in my ear. "Bella you are the most utterly beautiful and flawless person I have ever met, and will ever love. Never forget that." He said fiercely.

I don't know how long we stood there, but some time later, as he stared into my soul, penetrating it with his dark amber eyes, he spoke again. This time his voice was lighter, more playful.

"So.." he played with a strand of my hair. "Do you care to go for a swim, Mrs. Cullen?"

I laughed as I realized that the last time I had gone swimming was on our honeymoon. I looked at him and his eyes were shining with excitement. I laughed again.

"Alright, alright." I gave in. "but let me get my stuff ready first." Edward nodded once, a smirk on his face, and walked away. Suspiciously, I looked around the room. Then, I realized that I hadn't brought anything. I looked around again and I spotted a small bag. I supposed that Edward had packed it before me when we left. I searched for a bathing suit and couldn't find one. Suddenly, I realized that maybe I wasn't meant to find one, and was instantly flooded with embarrassment. Edward wanted me to go skinny-dipping with him. I smiled a little at the memory as a slow burn raced across my skin. Then, I closed the bag, stripped of all my clothes, and walked outside, ready for whatever came next.

As I walked out of the pavilion, I couldn't help but feel the same whisper of embarrassment at walking out to Edward, completely naked. I guess it shouldn't bother me now; Now that I was perfect. And yet, that same feeling of insecurity grasped me. I shook it off, determined to make this night perfect. As I walked into the water, warm to my icy skin, Edward turned around and smiled saying, "I knew you'd catch the hint." Then, quick as a flash he was next to me, picking me up and holding me bridal style in his arms. He looked at me, his eyes triumphant. I could never get used to Edward's beauty. I never would. He was standing there, shining softly in the moonlight, with a smug expression on his face. It was funny to me that the roles had been switched on our honeymoon. I had always been the eager one, he the hesitant one. Now, I was hesitant. I mentally chastised myself, knowing there was nothing to be nervous about, and took a deep breath. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and spoke.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He responded, eagerness clear in his expression.

"I love you." I whispered gently. His expressions immediately softened, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. "As I love you." He spoke with firm conviction, and with one smooth movement, his smooth lips were on mine, moving against them. I knew then what would undoubtedly happen next, so it was no surprise when his hands began wandering across my body. I sighed one last sigh of contentment, and succumbed to him. He was my husband, my Edward; and he would always be mine, no matter what.

* * *

**Ok so i came up with the idea for a new "meadow" a coupl****e weeks ago and to be honest i wasn't sure if anyone would really like it? So what did you guys think? **

**Thumbs up or thumbs down?**

**Alright well, as always, read and review!**

**P.S. Longest chapter so far!!! yay!!!! lol :P  
**

**Ok, well until chapter 10! :)**


	10. New Day

**Ok, i finally posted Chapter 10! Hope all of you like it!**

***All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*  
**

* * *

It was hard to concentrate throughout the night with Edward constantly kissing or touching me. But, I couldn't bear to tell him to stop because I couldn't bring myself to want him to. It was almost impossible, this love of ours. It got more and more fervent with each passing day. Days.... well... they had stopped meaning much to me. Years now went by faster than I could have ever imagined, but as long as I was with Edward, it didn't really matter where I was.

As the sky was beginning to turn pink, a thought hit me, and I turned to look at Edward, keeping his arms latched around me. I looked up at his face, only to find him gazing at me with his honey gold eyes. He was so unbearably beautiful; it still hit me every time I looked at him. He chuckled softly as he noticed my awed expression and nudged me playfully, saying "What is it Bella?" He was such a tease sometimes, but before I could come up with a witty remark, he pulled me closer to him, and pressed his lips softly to mine. After a few moments of this, his lips left mine, and traveled down my neck, skimming along the skin there. "Edward?" I managed to gasp in a broken voice. "Hmm?" He responded, as his lips moved down, reaching my collarbone. He was so distracting, I could barely think straight with my already too clouded mind. It was completely unfair that he could still take my breath away… when I didn't need to breathe. But he managed to, because he got some weird satisfaction out of it. I would never understand him, but it didn't matter because I loved him just the same. I sighed, and momentarily forget what I was going to tell him, snuggling deeper into his smooth chest. A few minutes later, I looked up at his face again, and saw that he had a smug smile on his lips. He had managed to distract me, yet again. However, before I could forget again, I asked him one of the less important questions of the many I had in my mind right now. "Edward," I asked, "Don't you think we should be heading back to the house soon?" I said the words, but my arms hugged him closer. He shook his head, smiling. I was abruptly confused. "But don't we have to "get ready" for school?" He laughed, and kissed my hair before he said anything. "No Bella," he spoke softly, "We don't have to go anywhere for 3 days. Alice says there'll be sun out until Thursday." I grinned. "Good. I wasn't ready to let you go anyway." Edward smiled his crooked smile, and kissed my forehead. "You can have me for as long as you like, Bella" he whispered. I felt a sudden chill roll down my spine, even though Edward hadn't been cold to me for a very long time. This chill was pure pleasure. I sat up from where I was laying on his chest, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I kissed him. Softly at first, but then I felt Edward deepen the kiss, and I couldn't help but follow his lead. It was when he traced his tongue across my bottom lip that I knew we had to stop. I didn't think I was ready for a repeat of last night just quite yet. I secretly felt relief at the fact that I was not human anymore because if I had been, I was fairly positive that I would've had bruises 10 times worse than when we were on our honeymoon. Edward looked at me curiously, studying my facial expression, and I was glad – as I usually was – that Edward couldn't read my mind. "So." I started, breaking the short pause. "Where did you – how did you find this place?" His eyes grew soft, and he cradled me against his chest again. He spoke slowly, careful not to disturb the calmness of the forest. "After the shopping trip with Alice…" I grimaced, not wanted to remember the chagrin I felt whenever thinking of that day. "I came to think, and wait a while before you came home." He looked at me with a knowing expression. He probably knew how I was feeling. He clutched me closer, and spoke again. "I knew that you were distressed because we didn't have a special… place anymore. So I came looking, trying to make you happy." Of course. I sighed. He was always trying to make me happy. I didn't deserve this man; this god. He was too perfect for me. I unintentionally must have let down my shield because Edward suddenly crushed me closer – if that was even possible – to his chest. "Never say that Bella." His tone was fierce. "You are the best thing that has ever – that will ever happen to me. I will love you for the rest of existence. I could never – will never, want anyone else." His voice was fervent, and I knew that he meant it. I looked up into his eyes, and felt my insides melt with the look of pure love in his eyes. "I love you," I whispered hoarsely, suddenly taken in by the moment. His eyes melted, and he pressed his lips to my cheek, his hands ruffling my hair. "I love you Isabella." His voice was clear, victorious.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. It could have been minutes, or hours. But at one point, I lifted my head, only to see him gazing intently at me again. "So," I said, my voice back to normal. "What are we doing today?" Edward paused, then answered. "Whatever you want to, love." I smiled and suddenly got an idea. "Hey Edward, do you think we could do something with Jake and Renesmee?" He grinned, clearly happy with my idea. "Of course, love. We'll return to the house, get cleaned up, and then go find them." He paused for a moment, probably listening to Jake's thoughts, and then spoke again. "No, it shouldn't be a problem. They don't have any plans for today." I smiled back, and unwillingly untangled myself from Edward's arms. Then I hopped off the bed, only to find that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I looked towards the bed, only to see Edward staring at me with a wistful expression. His eyes turned slightly darker. "You know," he began. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind waiting just a little while." _No._ I said to myself. _No Bella. Stay in control._ I was already breathing faster. But then I managed to get a hold of myself, grabbing my clothes out of the bag. "Come on Edward," I said, my voice a little shaky. "I don't want them to make plans." And in a second, I was dressed, and pulling Edward off the bed. He sighed, and then immediately got dressed. I was outside when he came to find me, both bags in hand. "Alright, _now_ we can go." And with that, we ran swiftly back to the house.

During my fourteen years as a vampire, I'd begun to realize that some things would never change about me. I had been so afraid that I would lose part of who I was. My fears seemed silly now. I was still Bella, and he was Edward. Even the slightest things stayed with me. Like how showers would calm me, and unknot the tense muscles in my back. I stood there, under the warm water, watching it fall on my skin. It created a sort of mist. Probably from the contrast of the coldness of my skin, to the warmth of the water. When I was finally finished, I walked out of the water, dried myself off, and got dressed. I then opened the door, only to see Edward on the other side of the double bathroom, fussing with his hair in front of the mirror. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous this was. Before he could notice, however, I was back in my side of the bathroom, leaving the door open just a crack. I suddenly got an idea. I turned on the faucet, and made a cup shape with my hands, letting the water flow into them. As soon as they were full, I took a deep breath, and sprinted from the room, throwing all the water I could at Edward. I stopped and turned to look at him. I had drenched his hair, and the entire back of his shirt. At that point, I couldn't handle it anymore, and I began to laugh hysterically. Edward turned, a shocked expression on his face. As soon as he registered my facial expression, he sank into a crouch, and uttered a low, playful growl. I straightened up right away. "Oh no you do-" But before I could finish my sentence I was flown across the room, and onto the bed, arms pinned at my sides, with him hovering above me. He looked at me, an incredibly tempting expression on his face. "Now, Bella, how could you? That was one of my favorite shirts!" I looked at him skeptically. I wasn't falling for any more of his tricks today. Then, he was closer, and his scent was suddenly intoxicating. I looked up at him, only to see him coming closer and closer towards my face. I closed my eyes, anticipating the kiss. I felt a sudden whoosh of air, but before I could open my eyes, water splashed my face. I opened my eyes and glared at Edward, who was having difficulty keeping a straight face. "Sorry." He managed to choke out. "I'll um.. see you downstairs." And with that, he flew out of the room, and seconds later, I heard him roaring down in the kitchen. I ground my teeth. He never let me have my fun. I sighed, and found a towel to dry my face, then closed the door and walked downstairs to Renesmee and Jake's room. I was about to walk in when I heard Nessie say "Hold on mom. I already know, dad told me." I looked around, and saw Edward trying to back away from me. "Oh." I said, not wanting to begin a water war in the house. That was never a safe thing with Emmett in the house. I spoke again, this time louder. "So, Ness, what do you want to do?" It was silent for a moment, then she spoke again. "Well, Jake'll be here in half an hour. He's out exploring." She paused for a moment, then said excitedly, "Why don't we go see a movie?!" I grinned and looked at Edward who groaned. "I hear there's a good vampire movie out. Very _sca_ry" I heard Emmett say close by. I turned to see him walking into the kitchen holding some kind of contraption in his hands, Jasper behind him. I didn't even want to know. They were about to walk outside when I heard Rosalie yell, "If you guys blow up the house, I'm not covering up for you." Edward snickered, and Emmett and Jasper looked at him, returning the look. Then they walked out. I turned to Edward and asked. "So, the vampire movie?" He smiled a too innocent smile and I groaned as I remembered the time when Edward and I had watched Dracula. He had laughed during the entire thing, explaining how each and every thing was impossible, and highly ironic. I sighed. I guess I would just have to deal. So, I put on my best brave face, and spoke to Renesmee. "Ok Ness. We'll wait for you and Jake in the kitchen. Don't take too long." I began to walk away, and then felt Edward lips brush my neck. "You know," he said softly. "I hear that it's a vampire love story." I looked at him to find him smiling softly. He bent down to kiss me. I immediately returned the kiss, and he picked me up so he wouldn't have to bend down. "Well," I murmured. "Yes?" He asked, a smile in his voice. I spoke, trying to keep my voice even. "I _guess_ that's ok then."

* * *

**Idk. i think i coulda done better... what do you think?**** Did you guys like it?**

**Please review!! I like reviews :)**

**Haha, alright well i guess... until chapter 11! yay!!! haha**

**As always, thanks for reading. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. It really means a lot to me! Muah!  
**


	11. Home Again

**Hey guys! Sorry bout the wait. I've been really busy with a bunch of crap. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it and i have some news at the bottom for my readers.**

**As always (and very sadly): All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

"Oh my god," Renesmee groaned emphatically. "I thought it was never going to end! I should've known you would take me to a horror movie." She playfully punched Jacob in the arm.

_Of course she doesn't break __**her**__ hand when she hits him,_ I thought, very annoyed. But I myself was not so happy with Edward or Jacob at the moment either, so I let it go. Edward had said it would be a love story, but it most definitely was not. Well, I didn't think so anyway. I don't think that it's been so long that biting the heads off of humans would count as a loving gesture. So, disgusted as I was, I glared at Edward the entire car ride home. Edward, who previously had a sheepish grin on his face, now chortled with laughter. He and Jacob were getting a kick out of Renesmee and I's dislike of horror movies. "Oh come on," Jacob said. "It wasn't that bad. Only a couple people actually left the theater." "Besides," Edward joined in, "It's not like we weren't there sitting next to you the entire time. You could've told us if you wanted to leave." Renesmee and I looked at each other. I sighed, giving up on the subject. I was never going to win against Edward **and** Jacob. "I guess so." I conceded. "And I guess I've been through worse, too." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Edward's smile vanished from his face, and was replaced by a hard line. Even after all this time, the memories of past offenses against me still anguished him. "Sorry." I said quickly, instantly regretting that I'd spoken at all. It was so difficult to see Edward in pain. I would rather die a thousand deaths; go through those torturous 3 days of transformation over and over again, than witness Edward in pain: I couldn't bear it. I guess he saw through my expression a little, because his face suddenly softened into smooth lines, and he wrapped his arms around me, while whispering, "I'm sorry about the movie. If you would like, when we get home, you could pick one out for us to watch. After all, it is the last day we're free from school." "Yeah." Renesmee suddenly interjected. "About that…" Edward and I turned our heads at the bemused tone of her voice. "Some kid called the house while you guys were… away…yesterday" Jacob snickered, and I slapped him across the back of the head. Renesmee glared at us for a second, then spoke again. "His name was like Matt or something, and he wanted to talk to you mom. He said something about studying together. I don't really know, I wasn't really paying attention." I thought for a minute, and then remembered the boy that had approached me on my first day. An unintentional giggle burst through my lips. Edward glowered, clearly angered by this. I didn't really see why after all these years, he still acted like an extremely jealous boyfriend whenever another boy talked to me. To lighten his mood, I said the line I had used many times in the past couple years when trying to ease his tension. "What? It's not like I'll fall in love with a **human**." I teased. He smiled a little, but his eyes were still defensive. I looked at Nessie and we rolled our eyes. "Boys" we both said at the same time.

The rest of the car ride home was pretty quiet. Edward held my hand, while Renesmee and Jake held a muted conversation in the front of the car. When we got to the house, Jacob parked the car and looked at Nessie for a long moment. Then he looked at Edward and I quickly, and hastily said, "We'll see you guys later." Then he grabbed Nessie's hands and practically ran with her inside. It was all so quick I barely had time to register it. But then I saw Edward chuckling quietly and I suddenly understood. I grimaced. I understood the bond that Renesmee and Jake shared but when I had to experience their.. love… firsthand… well… let's just say she was still my daughter. And he was still my best friend. I really didn't need to know **so** much. Edward, who had turned to look at me with wistful eyes, suddenly said quietly, "You know, it's not a half bad idea." And smirked. I gazed at him, my head becoming suddenly unclear as he stared at me, his gaze seeing into me: into my soul. Seconds later, he straightened, and then, he spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Maybe later." And then he strode into the house, leaving me standing at the door like an idiot. As soon as I could collect my thoughts, and get my head back together I raced into the house and up the stairs where I collided with Carlisle. I was clearly not paying attention, and Carlisle could obviously see that, so when he spoke, it was hard for him to hide the smile in his voice. "Bella!" He exclaimed, as the book he was holding toppled to the foot of the staircase. "What on earth are you in such a hurry for?" Then, probably realizing that he didn't want to know the answer to that question, he gave me a quick smile and rushed down the stairs, swiftly picking up the book that had fallen. I heard a snicker above me and saw Rosalie. I glared at her, and she burst into peals of bell-like laughter. "Ohh Bella." She said, hardly able to control her voice. "I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face!" Again, she burst into laughter. I was sincerely glad that Emmett was not there, because he would've never let me forget that. "Ah" she said after a moment when she had controlled herself. "Bella you amuse me." And then she walked away, into her room, laughing as she went. Rosalie was truly a confounding person. She had forgiven me, as far as I knew, but it was still strange to see her acting.. well like a friend. It delighted me as well as surprised me. I would never get used to that. "What was that all about?" Came a voice from beside me, startling me out of my thoughts. Edward was there, a movie in hand. I looked down pointedly and he held up the box so that I could see it. I giggled, surprised. It was my favorite version of Wuthering Heights. Then, remembering that he had asked me a question, I simply said, "Oh you know me, running into people, inanimate objects, wreaking havoc... Just a normal day." Edward laughed, though clearly unsurprised. Although most of my clumsiness had left me when I came into this new life, we both knew that some things could never be changed. But before I could say another word, Edward abruptly scooped me into his arms and ran with me towards the bedroom.

We were just about halfway through the movie when I decided that I didn't want to watch it anymore. I leaned around to kiss Edward, but my pants caught on something. I tried, futilely, to release myself from whatever was holding me there, but instead of moving forward, I was yanked back. I toppled onto the floor, ripping my new Gucci sweats that Alice had bought for me last week. I looked around, exasperated, trying to see what had snagged the pants, but found nothing. So instead, very annoyed, I looked up at Edward who was having the laughing fit of his life on the bed. "This is **not** funny." I said, extremely ticked off. "These are new! Alice is going to kill me!" But Edward did not stop laughing. I was about to get up and hit him when the door burst open, and Alice ran in. I cringed, not looking forward to.. well, actually **dreading** her screams. When I heard nothing, I looked up to see her smiling expectantly. I blanched, not knowing what the heck was happening. Was this still Alice? I was about to ask her what was wrong when she started talking excitedly. "Oh Bella this is just perfect! You've needed new clothes for days!" Comprehension dawned on me, and I looked at Edward nervously. "Oh no." Alice said, a hint of a threat in her voice. "Edward won't save you from this one. We're going and that's that." I groaned, knowing I wouldn't be able to go up against Alice. "Fine" I mumbled, in defeat. "But I'm not roaming all over L.A. to find "the perfect outfit." We're staying here." Alice's face fell slightly, then became excited all over again. "That's alright!" She said, prattling on. "I know the perfect store for you! You're gonna love it!" Edward spoke for the first time since I'd fallen. "Well Alice, not to spoil your shopping plans, but you're going to have to go Friday. Esme just sent Jasper upstairs to tell us that we're all going hunting. Alice pouted, and, giving up, she began to walk out the door. "Fine." She mumbled, but then, quick as a flash, she turned around. "But you're not getting out of it Friday Bella. Don't even think about it." Then she ran out of the room, laughing as she went. I turned around, and fell face forward on the bed. "Thanks a lot Edward."

"What?" He asked, innocently. "There wasn't really anything I could've done. She's been wanting to take you on a real shopping spree for weeks. This was bound to happen."

"Edward" I said, annoyed. "It's been a month since we went on a "real" shopping spree. Plus we've gone on little trips too."

There was a pause, and then Edward put his arms around me, lips at my ear, and whispered, "But I thought you liked coming home with surprises for me."

I let out a giggle, and knew that the fight was over. Then, quickly remembering something, I said "But don't think that this means I'm going to go every week from now on, because if you do think so, you're very sadly misinformed."

Edward smirked, rolling his eyes, then straightened up, listening to someone's thoughts no doubt. I got up and went to turn off the movie that was still playing, then felt Edward put his arms around me again.

"Bella?" He asked, making sure I was paying attention.

I turned around to face him and stared up into his ocher eyes.

"Let's hunt." And with that, he pulled me up onto his back, and jumped out of the window into the dark forest below us.

* * *

**Ok, so i have some news for you guys! haha And also, a question.**

**My piece of news is that, like every Twilight book in the saga, there is always a conflict of some sort. In the next chapter i will begin to introduce that conflict. Sorry for anyone who disapproves of this. Don't worry, though. There will still be plenty of fluff, i am just going to weave more of a story into the plot. Hope that's ok! **

**Next is my question. I've been thinking for a while that i might start writing the story of Edward and Bella post- Eclipse but pre-Breaking Dawn. Since Eclipse is my favorite book of the 4, i would like to do more with Edward and Bella before Breaking Dawn starts. I wanted to know, since i trust all my readers, (Thanks again, by the way!) if you guys thought that that was a good idea. I thought it might be fun to be able to write about Edward still sneaking over, and Bella still being able to sleep and being human and all. So yeah, that was my question. If you guys could answer back (preferably in a review!) that would be great!**

**So, like every chapter so far. Please read and review!**

**And i'd like to let all of you know that i really do appreciate all who read and review. It really does encourage me to write faster. And sometimes even better!**

**Haha so thanks again! I hope i didn't bore anyone with my little spiel.**

**Until next chapter :)  
**


	12. A Problem

**Ok so, a lot of people reviewed and told me that they would rather i didn't have a huge problem, and so i decided to compromise. I wont put in the whole thing. Just part of it. and i'll try to make it as juicy as the rest of them, if not better to make up for it! Haha anyway, here is chapter 12 as promised! I hope you enjoy it! Btw, im sorry for any typos :( i didn't have a chance to fully check it, but i'll try and do that tonight!**

***All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer***

* * *

Edward hunting. Well… it was something that I was sure I would never get tired of seeing. I don't really know why I love watching it so much, other than the fact that it is such a sensual thing to see. It could be the way he finishes, looking as clean as when he started, or the way that whenever he catches me watching, he gives me that crooked smile that I love so much. Whatever it was, it made the experience impossibly better than I would have thought. But sadly, when we had both finished, he made it clear that it was time to leave. And so, that is why I was sulking when Edward turned around and held out his hand. I pouted, and Edward chuckled lightly. "Oh Bella," he laughed, and took my hand, leading me out of the forest, back to our home.

At about 6 A.M. I heard Alice yelling at me from her room. "Bella! Get over here, I have to show you something!" I cringed, dreading whatever it was the she wanted me to see. I slowly got up off of Edward's lap, and walked towards the door. Then I turned around to look at him. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. Whatever she has for me, you are not allowed to laugh." Edward looked at me, smirking and so I rolled my eyes, and walked to Alice's room. "What is it, Alice? We have to get ready for school soon." "I know!" Alice chimed, and her eyes were positively sparkling. I groaned, and was about to ask her what she had for me, when she pulled me into her own closet, and walked to a garment bag, unzipping it as she spoke. "I saw this yesterday, and have been dying to show it to you since then. It's perfect for today!" My eyes widened as she finished unzipping the bag. Alice had picked out an entire outfit for me. An outfit I never would have worn if I had a say in my own wardrobe. There before me, uncovered by the garment bag, was a light colored jean skirt – a skirt that was quite short I might add – paired with a dark blue tank top. Underneath, in a bag attached to the hanger, were stiletto heels matching the top. Alice looked at me expectantly, her eyes asking, "Isn't it great?" I swallowed before I could answer. "It's um…" I paused for a moment and started again. "Don't you think it's a little… um... scandalous.. for school?" Alice gaped at me. "Scandalous?! No, Bella. And you know what else? You're not getting out of it. You've evaded me too many times already." I grimaced, and she caught the look. "Come on! Put it on!"

As I emerged from the closet, I had a slight sense of foreboding for what I was about to see. Alice was sitting, perched on the bed, and when I walked out, she squealed delightedly. "Oh Bella, you look so beautiful! It looks great on you!!" I walked slowly to the mirror with my eyes closed. Once I had both feet planted firmly on the ground before me, I opened my eyes and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Alice was right, the outfit was amazing. It fit me perfectly in all the right places, and looked brilliant with my creamy white skin. My eyes gaped as I stared at the top which was low cut enough to have made me blush when I was a human. I looked down and saw with slight surprise, that Alice had made my legs look even more impossibly small. In shock, I turned around to look at an ecstatic Alice. "Well?!" She practically shouted. "Do you like it?" I thought for a moment. "It's…well it's….." But I couldn't finish because my mouth hung wide open. Alice, who was not satisfied with my answer, said with a giggle, "Well Edward will certainly like it, even if your fashion taste is.. impaired." Then she glared at me, but I knew that she didn't really mean it. I laughed with her after a minute, then I sighed. "I guess we better get downstairs, I'm sure Jasper and Edward are already waiting for us." She looked at me for a minute then burst out, "Bella do you really like it?" I thought for a moment, then with my best sincere voice I said to her, "I love it Alice. I'm so glad I have a sister like you." Her smile seemed more brilliant than the stars.

We had just walked out of the room, when we saw Jasper and Emmett talking quietly to each other. They stopped immediately as we walked out the door. Jasper turned to us as Emmett bounded down the stairs. "Hey Bella, hey Alice." Jasper said quickly. "SO.. are you ready?" Alice looked at his face, clearly wondering why he was being so secretive, but, willingly, we followed him down the stairs, already forgetting what had just happened. I was about to walk out the door when I noticed a figure near the stairs. I jumped slightly, and turned to see Edward, staring at me. I immediately became self conscious. I tried to speak, as his eyes moved up and down my body, but words didn't find me. Suddenly, he took a step forward. I would have responded had I not been frozen in place. He took another step, his eyes still raking over my body. Another step and he was right in front of me. I looked up into his eyes, and saw that they were smoldering, but before I had a chance to say anything at all, his lips were on mine, and I forgot what I was thinking. With the way his lips fought a battle against mine, I forgot where I was. I think I even forgot who I was. But then, too soon as always, he pulled away, chuckling as I tried to recover. "Well," I said, my voice slightly shaking. "I guess you like the outfit."

As we pulled into the school, many eyes looked shockingly at Emmett's gigantic jeep. Well, gigantic to them, I guess. Nothing really surprised or shocked me anymore, I thought wryly. Edward had seen my smirk and now held a curious expression on his face. I let down my shield to let him hear my thoughts. He grinned, and said "Well at least we didn't take Rosalie's convertible." I giggled, "You're right. That would've been way too "ostentatious"." He smiled, recalling a memory from a long time ago. Sometimes it surprised me how much I could remember from my human life. Although the memories seemed dark, like behind a shrouded veil, they were still there, and I could remember things extremely well. But now that I was a vampire, It was strange trying to remember myself as a human. It seemed like I was always meant to be a vampire; always meant to be with Edward. "Bella," Edward said softly, disrupting my thoughts. I looked at him, focusing on the present. "It's time to go in, love." I looked around me and noticed Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all out of the car looking at me curiously. "All right." I sighed, "Let's go."

The day passed quickly; much more quickly than I would have expected. Soon, it was lunch time, and I was with Edward again. He took my hand and bent forward to kiss me on the cheek, but I turned my head smartly, and he caught my lips. Perhaps it wasn't smart for me to perform this act of affection in such a public place because a.) I was probably going to get carried away, and b.) The kids at the school would probably go into the shock of their lives seeing the Cullens doing anything to make us stand out at all. "You know," Emmett drawled from across the table, "Some people here would prefer to not vomit 50 million times when they get home." Edward drew back and grimaced at Emmett. "You can't throw up Emmett. There aren't any substances in your stomach that would enable you to." Emmett, obviously peeved by Edward's response, just scowled, and played with the mashed potatoes on his plate. After a moment of silence, Rosalie spoke. "Bella?" I brought my head up to look at her. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I gazed at her curiously, then remembered she was expecting an answer. I cleared my throat and got up. "Sure. Come on, let's go." She followed me outside to the courtyard and no one spoke for about a minute. Then I heard the soft voice speak again. "Bella? I know that you don't want to talk to me about this and you know that I don't particularly want to talk to anyone about it either, but I was just wondering if.. well…. Has Emmett been acting … differently at all to you?" I stopped dead in my tracks. What was going on? Was Rosalie? Rosalie the divine goddess, the most beautiful person alive, was she asking me for advice on what to do with Emmett Was she unsure of herself? I stared at her, bewildered. "I don't… no. I don't think so. I guess I haven't noticed." She sighed, her hair cascading down her shoulders. "I guessed as much. It's just… well…" And I knew. I knew within a matter of seconds what she was trying to say. "How long has it been?" I asked quietly, probably due to the fact that I was dying of embarrassment. "2 weeks." She answered quietly, in a voice full of anguish. I thought for a moment, wondering what I could possibly say to her. "You know, Rosalie, it could just be that he's not in the best mood." I said, knowing the words sounded stupid before I had finished saying them. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "For 2 weeks?" I bit my lip, flustered. "I guess not. But, I mean, is it just that or have there been other things happening too?" At this she turned away, obviously not wanting to answer the question. There was another moment of silence, and then she spoke again, choosing her words carefully. "I feel as if.. He and I have… He's been really secretive lately." "How so?" I asked her, hoping I didn't sound nosy. "Oh, you know." She said. "Just like any other guy, I guess." Then she let out a frustrated sigh. "He's been in a bad mood, and he won't even talk to me! Won't even tell me what it's about!" I pursed my lips. It was so unlike Rosalie to open up to someone besides Emmett. Especially someone she had initially disliked greatly. "Well have you asked him? Talked to him about it?" Her eyes avoided me and I knew that I had found the answer. "No." She said quietly. I waited for a moment before I spoke again. "I think you should just talk to him, Rosalie. You guys are soul mates, and nothing should be able to keep you apart. You can work it out, I know you can." At this, she gave me a weak smile, and straightened up. "Well, we better get back to the lunchroom. It's almost time for the next class." She began walking away, and then suddenly turned her head. "Thanks Bella." She said, and even I could tell that she meant it. I nodded just as the bell rang, and hurried to get to my next class.

As I was doodling on my paper, I heard someone sit down next to me. I turned, expecting to see Edward, but then smelled an entirely different scent. Then I saw the chubby face with the million freckles. "Hi Bella!" Matt said, excitedly. "I heard you were sick, are you feeling better? Oh, by the way, I don't know if you heard, but I called your house on Monday. I wanted to know if you wanted to study for the big test next week?" He said this all so fast that I could barely register what he was saying. But, before I had a chance to respond, Edward walked into the room. "She already has study plans with someone else." He said coldly. "For this test, and every other one that she'll ever be taking." Matt's smile faded from his face. "Well… i.. in that case, I hope you're feeling better and uh.. well…" but Edward's face wouldn't let him continue speaking. I stared, appalled at him. "You didn't have to be such a jerk." I muttered, quietly enough so that no one would hear. He smirked, obviously smug. "What, and give him the wrong idea? I think not." I made a face at him, and turned back to my paper. Halfway into the class, I remembered the discussion with Rosalie. I put down my shield and thought, **"Edward."** He turned slightly in his chair to face me, but not enough for anyone to notice we were having a conversation. **"I was talking with Rosalie, and she's just a little worried about Emmett. Is there something wrong?" **Edward looked at me for a second, and then put one finger up, telling me to hold on. He thought for a moment, obviously trying to hear Emmett's thoughts. Just as I was about to tell him it wasn't worth it, he froze. Immediately, I thought the worst. "**He doesn't love her anymore; he found someone else. He heard something bad from someone else. He ****found something out."** I stopped breathing, and tried to focus on Edward. Slowly, he came back into reality but his face was just as grave as before. The bell rang, but neither of us moved. "Edward!" I whispered, "Edward what's wrong?" He shook his head, the shock ebbing away, and anger taking its place. Then, he looked straight into my eyes and said, with a voice that could have burned a hole through me, "Laurent." I gasped, shocked that he would even bring it up. "What?" I said, clearly not knowing what was going on. "Laurent." He said again, fury etched in every line of his face. "Edward." I said, completely bewildered. "What do you mean Laurent? The pack got rid of him ages ago." He looked at me, his stare stiletto sharp. "No Bella." My head was swimming. What was he saying? I looked up again, intending to ask him when he spoke again, his voice contorted in rage. "They didn't destroy him." I gasped again. I couldn't believe it. "They didn't get every part." He said again. "He healed, and he's back, Bella. And this time, he's angrier than Victoria." I didn't know what was going on. My head was dizzy, and I couldn't remember where I was. I sank to the floor, not bothering to even shield myself. Laurent was back, and he was just as dangerous as Victoria.

* * *

**Yayy chapter 12! lol. I actually made a goal for myself, though. I am going to start trying to make these a lot longer. But... here's the catch. They're going to take longer too! So.. please don't kill me, or send me a virtual bomb on anything like that .Finals are coming up so it's going to be tricky, but i would never deprive you of your reading :) So.. i hope you liked it. That was the beginning of the conflict anyway. If anyone has questions, they can email me. (i think you can find it on my profile) or leave it in a review! which, btw, i love reviews :) tehe.**

**anyway.. thanks for reading!**

**Love you guys!**


	13. Renewal

**Ahh finally i got the next chapter up! Sorry, it's just i've been extremely busy, and i probably won't be able to put up another one for a wihle :(**

**Anyway, to make up for that, this one is longer than all the others! Yayy!!! Haha hope you like it!**

***All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*  
**

* * *

"Bella? Bella!" I heard the voices clearer now, coming from all around me, whispering frantically to each other. I felt pressure on my hand, and opened my eyes. Edward's face hovered above me, his eyes anxious. "Bella? Bella, love, are you alright?" I glanced around at the others in the room, realizing we were at home. Alice was perched on top of the family room sofa, a worried expression on her face. Carlisle, however, was staring at me, his face incredulous. Then I remembered. The previous conversation with Edward came flooding back to me. I gasped, breaking the silence in the room. "He's coming back." I managed to whisper shakily. Edward's face turned to disgust; hatred etched in every line of his angel face. "Bella," he began, and I shuddered, thinking about what he was about to tell me. "What happened?" I asked, interrupting him. He took an unneeded breath – probably to calm himself down – and then began the story.

"Do you remember three weeks ago, when Emmett and Jasper went hunting, and came back a week later?"

I nodded, my eyes glued to his face.

"It appears… that they came across a familiar scent which they decided to follow, thus leading them to our meadow." He looked at me, a question in his eyes.

I understood, and nodded again. "Yes." I managed to say. "That was where he found me." Edward's jaw clenched, but with obvious effort, he managed to calm down again. "They weren't quite sure what had led them there, until they smelled the fresh scent about a mile away. They followed and saw something which they could not believe to be possible."

"Laurent" I whispered, cringing as I remembered his words so long ago in the meadow. He glanced up sharply at me, and then averted his eyes to the floor. It was Alice who spoke next. "I'm so terribly sorry Bella. I should have seen this! I don't… I am the most horrible-" "Stop." I said, guilt washing through me. I had never thought that Alice would blame herself, and it made me feel terrible. "It's ok." I said, my voice finally coming back to me. "You thought he was dead. We all did. It's no surprise he stayed undetected."

I was amazed at my attitude. Inside, I was scared stiff of what was going to happen, but on the outside I was pretty calm. "But…" I said, trying to come to my senses. "We can… we can stop him, right? I mean, it's only one person." Edward carefully avoided my gaze, and spoke cautiously. "Yes, Bella. It's only one vampire. But the thing is..." he paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Bella, Laurent tried to go back to Irina, only she wasn't there. And now… well he became very angry. He's decided.." He took a deep breath, and I saw the others tense around him. "Laurent has decided that it's time that the Volturi step in." My eyes widened, and I gasped in horror. "No!" I shouted, loud enough for it to echo throughout the halls. No one moved. "Renesmee!" I whispered. "They can't… they can't do anything, can they? Finally, Edward brought his head up to look at me, and looked directly into my eyes. "I won't let them hurt her, Bella. I promise I won't. No harm will come to anyone." He said, fiercely. I stared at him anxiously. Then, slowly, I felt my face start to return to normal as his words washed through me. He was right, this was dangerous but we would not let them hurt Renesmee. We would have to take her away. I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head, and I felt the others relax around me. I then noticed that I had been too tense; Almost at a fighting stance. I straightened up, trying to collect my thoughts. Carlisle spoke for the first time since I had woken up. "Bella… what is the last thing you remember?" This caught me off guard. "What? Oh, um, Edward had just told me that I–" Then I remembered. I gasped, bewildered. Edward smiled slightly. "Bella, you fainted." He told me, reaching out to stroke my hand. I looked at Carlisle, expectantly. He looked back for a moment, and then spoke. "I don't know what happened Bella. I've never witnessed anything like this before. I didn't think it was even medically possible. Vampires shouldn't be able to faint, for obvious reasons. I heard Edward chuckle next to me. "I told you, Carlisle. She's a medical mystery." I smiled tentatively, and then I turned back to Edward. I needed to know what was going on and he wasn't going to distract me. "Edward, where are Emmett and Jasper now? I'd like to talk to them." He and Carlisle exchanged a quick worried glance. "Bella, love, I don't really think now is the best time to–" "Edward." I said, interrupting him yet again. "I'm not angry at them, and I'm not going to yell at them. I just want to know some stuff. And I want them to explain it to me." Edward looked at Carlisle, and after a moment of speculation, he nodded. Then, without objection, Edward took my hand and led me out the door, followed by Alice and Carlisle. He led me upstairs and paused in the hallway where he called out Emmett and Jasper's voice. After a second, Emmett's door opened, and Emmett and Jasper came out looking apprehensive. I looked at Jasper, and his body immediately became less tense. He could obviously sense that there was no animosity towards him on my part. Everyone looked at me, waiting. Before I could start, however, Esme and Rosalie, the remaining two of the family, appeared upstairs. I turned to face Emmett, and began my inquiry. "Emmett, it's been three weeks. Why didn't you tell me? More importantly, why did you hide it from Edward? He could have – he could have helped you!" Emmett looked down at his feet, and I turned to Jasper who spoke quickly. "Bella, it isn't that we didn't want to tell you. At first we couldn't even believe it! We wanted to make sure it wasn't just a false trail before worrying the entire family." Somewhere during this speech, Emmett found the courage to speak. He looked at me, pleading. "Please Bella, we had no idea what was going on and we thought that we could finish him off, but we couldn't find him! You don't have to worry, really. We wont let him hurt any of our family, I promise." My eyes narrowed. "It isn't him I'm worried about. It's the entire Volturi." I said acidly. Edward glanced quickly at me, frightened, and Carlisle immediately intervened. "Now, now, Bella. They would have told you – us – if they knew, but they couldn't. How could they possibly? We all thought that Laurent had been… properly disposed of. There was no way of knowing, even Alice agrees with me." I looked at Alice who was suddenly frightened, as if she wished Carlisle had never brought her up. It was her that brought me to reality. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, and I felt Edward's arms wrap themselves around me. "Where is Renesmee?" I whispered. "Has she been… informed?" Edward kissed my cheek before responding. "Yes, love. Both her and Jake. They left a while ago, to figure out some stuff, but they'll be back soon. I promise. Please don't worry; nothing will happen to them." I turned to ask Carlisle a question when I realized that nobody was there anymore. I sighed, and was about to call after them when I heard Edward chuckle. I turned my head back around to look into his eyes – a burning amber – and lost myself. I looked at him, not remembering anything that had just happened. He didn't give me a chance to recover as he swept me off my feet, and walked, for once, at a normal human pace towards our bedroom.

When we got to the room, he lay me down on the bed, and sat with me. My head was laying on his chest and his arms held me tightly. After a moment, he whispered in my ear, "You scared me Bella – I didn't know what was going on." I could hear the anguish, even in the whisper. I immediately felt guilty, although it was clearly not my fault. But Edward and I were attached. If I felt pain, so did he, and vice versa. I froze for a moment, and then held him impossibly closer and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry I worried you." I whispered back, lying back down in his arms. I would be content just to lay here like this forever. So, for a couple blissful hours, we lay, forgetting everything but the happy memories. Every once in a while I would come across a memory I wanted to show him, and I did. We laughed and sighed together, recounting everything that we had been through. Well, everything… good. I still couldn't talk about the period in my life when he was gone. Thankfully, he seemed just as reluctant as I was, so we stayed away from that topic, remembering instead all of the wonderful nights that he would spend in my room, watching me sleep. I had just shared with him the memory of the night we came back from Italy, when we heard a knock at the door. Edward looked at me softly for a moment, and then murmured, "Come in." The door opened, and Renesmee rushed inside, flinging her arms around my neck. I hugged her back fiercely; glad to have her back with me. Edward held both of us in his arms, trying to comfort me. Renesmee looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Mom, what's gonna happen?" My heart melted inside; it was so easy to forget that our daughter was only 13. I looked at Edward, and then back to her. "Renesmee, from the moment you were born, everyone that we love vowed to protect you forever. That hasn't stopped. It will _**never**_ stop." Edward nodded fervently, agreeing: "We love you, Renesmee. You and Jake will be just fine." We looked at our daughter, so young, but wiser than anyone with her years, and I think at that moment, I realized that this wasn't going to be so bad. Sure, it was potentially dangerous, but… had we not protected ourselves from the Volturi once before? They knew about Nahuel, and they knew that Renesmee was no threat. And what about Laurent? Well… he was only one vampire. There would be no fight like last time. Last time… I shuddered to think of Victoria. Edward's arms tightened around me, and brought me back to the present. I looked into Renesmee's beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, and I knew. No matter what happened, we always had to stay together. She was my little nudger. She'd been with me for so long, and there was no way that I was going to let go of her now. "I love you." I whispered to both of them. Renesmee smiled and kissed my cheek. "You too, mom." Edward smiled and turned to kiss my neck just as Renesmee got up. "I'm going to check on Jake…" She took my hand, and suddenly she was the one comforting me. "Everything will be okay, just wait and see." And with a smile, she left in all her beauty. My daughter. Our daughter.

We lay there in silence, not really keeping up a conversation. It was so peaceful like this. We didn't have to worry about Charlie – or anyone else for that matter – walking in on us, and we could stay together for as long as we liked. Edward twitched, interrupting my thoughts. This wouldn't have been so strange except that vampires never twitched. We could lay still for hours and not be tired. I decided to not think much of it until he twitched again. "Edward, what are you doing?" He looked at me, and it was clear that he would've been blushing if he could. "Bella…" he murmured, and his unbearably sweet breath fanned across my face. Suddenly, I was rendered speechless. I gazed at him, and his face turned into a smirk, placing his hands on either side of my face and staring into my eyes. He was such a cheater; he knew what he did to me! I however, knew that I wouldn't be able to stop this unless we stopped now, so I flung myself away from him on the other side of the room. Edward looked up, shocked. He waited for a minute, and then the shock turned to hurt and I instantly regretted my actions. He got up off of the bed and took a step forward towards me. I did the only thing I could and started babbling. "Edward I really don't think that this is the time, I mean I—what are you—we could be doing so many other—is this really necessary?!" I asked him, my emotions finally settling on frustrated. His face turned back into a smirk and he took another step towards me. Then another. "Look, Edward, it's been a really long day and I just wanna relax, really I just–" But relax was really the last thing I wanted to do right then. Whenever he looked at me like that, I was lost. And he knew it! It was so unfair how he used this to his advantage. Then, he took one more step until he stood right in front of me, cowering over me. His eyes smoldered as he gazed at me. It wasn't fair that he could use this against me. He knew I couldn't resist him. I tried, futilely, one more time. "Edward... can't we just talk?" He took one withering look at me before his eyes looked hungry again. "No." He growled, and attacked my lips with his ferociously. At that moment, I lost all conscious thought, and I was only aware of the electricity that flowed through my veins at his touch. His touch – smooth as it has always been – but definitely not gentle. Not tonight. I barely registered that he had picked me up when he flung me on the bed. I looked at him, panting. It was pathetic that for two non-breathing vampires, we still got knocked out of breath. He looked at me, eyes daring me to refuse, but I couldn't. Not now. So, I nodded my head again, and before I could utter another word, his lips were on mine again. His lips, which brought with them that electric current; the fire through my veins. As hot as venom but somehow, it didn't burn. It ached with desire. Edward looked at me, his eyes suddenly black and smoldering. So, I did the only thing my mind would allow me to do at that moment. I brought my arms up around his neck and brought my lips to his ear. And then, in a moment of bravery, I whispered, "Edward please. Don't stop." The last thing I remember was Edward growling, and then pure bliss. It was certain: I would never, ever tire of this man.

It was dawn when I remembered. I turned to Edward who was playing with a lock of my hair. "What will we do?" I whispered, unwilling to break the silence, but knowing it was necessary. He looked at me, his dark eyes searching for something. He must have found what he was looking for because a moment later he was smiling at me. I would have believed the sincerity of that smile had I not known him so well. There was the slight defensive tightening of his eyes, and then there was the fact that his smile did not truly reach his eyes. I brought my hand up to his face, tracing his features. He took a breath, and spoke slowly. "Bella, we can't be apart. No matter what happens, we will always find a way to be together. We're destined for it Bella, you know that. Besides, if we weren't, I'm not quite sure we'd have been put through as many near death experiences as we went through." I laughed, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Haha. Well what can I say? Danger magnet, remember?" He laughed, his voice reverberating beautifully. "That you are." He replied, kissing my nose. "Now, we better get up before Alice walks in with a chainsaw."

"What?" I asked, suddenly confused.

He smiled wryly. "She was debating what to use to get us out of here, and that one crossed her mind about half an hour ago."

"I still haven't ruled it out!" We heard Alice's bell-like voice say from the kitchen. I shook my head, exasperated. Nothing was private in this household. Then I sighed, knowing we would have to get up. I got to my feet and stretched. Suddenly, for some odd reason I felt very awkward. That was when I noticed that I was completely naked and Edward was staring at me unabashedly. If I could, I would've been beet red. I turned away, chagrined. "It's rude to stare." I snapped. Edward just chuckled softly. Before I even knew what was happening, his arms were around my waist and he was kissing my stomach. I started giggling when he reached my belly button. He was purposely tickling me! "Stop it!" I slapped away his hand, and in my rush to get away I stumbled and was about to hit the floor when I felt his smooth arms around me again. I grimaced, unimpressed. "I'm asking for a refund on my equilibrium. The balance only lasted long enough for me to get used to it. It's not fair!" I pouted, and Edward smirked. "What?" I demanded. "Maybe not" he allowed, "but I still get to catch you every time you fall. Just like before." He smiled brightly. I grimaced. It was so unfair that even as an immortal I was still clumsy. "Besides," Edward teased, "What kind of a husband would I be if I didn't help my wife with whatever she needed?" I didn't answer, and a sudden thought popped into my head. I tried to suppress a smirk as I said the next few words. "Whatever I need?" I heard a low growl coming from Edward, and then he relaxed slightly. "Don't tempt me…. Or I might have to punish you." A chill ran down my spine at his words. He was… what word did he use? Unbearable. I couldn't concentrate when he did things like this. But that was probably exactly what he was trying to do. I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around my neck, attempting a seductive voice. "Well why didn't you tell me we were doing kinky? I would've brought my whip." Edward gasped at my audacity and shuddered visibly.

"Enough!" Called a voice from the hallway outside the door. "You two have been in their for _hours_. Come out and actually _do_ something!" Alice whined.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. They're definitely doing something in there. What's it been, like 14 hours?" Someone snickered, probably Jasper, and I rolled my eyes. Emmett was such a pig.

"Alright, alright!" I shouted. "We'll be right down." Alice, probably seeing that I was actually planning on going down, walked downstairs. Well, danced was probably more like it. I walked over to the absolutely huge walk in closet, and went to my favorite section. The long sleeved cotton shirts and sweats. I pulled on something and walked out just in time to see Edward pulling his pants on. Absolutely glorious. Of course, they looked much better off… but I couldn't think of that now. Alice would find any possible excuse to drag me downstairs. So, dejectedly, I walked out the door, and down the steps. As soon as I had walked into the family room I was attacked. "Alice." I said, my voice muffled by her spiky hair. "I might not need to breathe, but that does not mean that you have to try and squeeze me to death."

"I'm not doing anything." She said, innocently. "Besides, Edward's had you for too long, and I missed you. And besides that, it's Saturday! Let's do something fun!" I groaned. Alice and I had different views on what "fun" was. She looked at me, pouting, and I sighed. What can I say, I'm a sucker for guilt trips. "Alright" I said, regretting my decision already. "What are we gonna do?" Alice looked at me carefully for a moment and was about to respond when Emmett and Rosalie walked in, clearly bickering.

"Oh my god, you're such a baby! Everyone's been wanting to do this for ages and now you're chickening out? What, are you afraid I might beat you or something?" Edward laughed next to me, and I immediately turned to him to ask what was going on. It was Alice who spoke, her voice excited. "Bella, we're going to race." I was confused. "Race what?" I asked, bewildered. Alice stared at me like I was missing something obvious. "Cars, Bella. We're going to go to a competition and race them!" I gasped, horrified. "Alice, come on! You don't honestly think I can do that, do you? The car would be ruined!"

Alice stared at me again. "Bella you're not riding by yourself. Do you think I would allow that? What with you record for attracting all sorts of danger…" I scoffed as everyone else roared with laughter. "You're riding with Edward, Bella." I turned around slowly to Edward who immediately put his hands up in defense. He knew how I felt about his driving. "Bella, look I didn't come up with this. Just say the word and we can stay home."

Alice stared icily at him and he immediately started backtracking. "Or, you know, we could watch them—no? Ok I was just thinking maybe--" I grimaced as I looked around me. They all looked so excited, how could I say no without being a complete killjoy? So, I made a decision. It was probably the most pathetic and stupid decision I'd ever made, but hey, I'm trapped in the body of an 18-year-old girl. I can have my fun too, right? I looked at them all, stopping on Edward last, drawing up some courage. "Fine." I said. "But I drive my own car." I started to walk away when I suddenly turned back to look at Edward. "And by the way…. Get ready to lose."

Edward's eyebrows went way up.

* * *

**Ok so for those of you that think it should've been more serious... well Laurent is only one vampire. Plus Renesmee isn't aging anymore, so i'm pretty sure they'll be fine ;)**

**Anywayz.... hope you liked it! Sorry for any typos, i was up finishing this till like midnight.**

**As always, please review! I'd really like to get some more reviews. I wouldn't like, stop because i don't get them, but they make me write faster, and most of the time better! But try to keep them on the nicer side cause those make my day :) tehe.**

**Thanks, and until next chapter!  
**


End file.
